Une divination
by AtlantisT
Summary: Suite à une cryptique vision en cours de divination, une étrange rumeur s'est répandue à Poudlard: Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy seraient amants! Tout le monde semble au courant des ragots, à part peut-être nos deux intéressés...
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _Ils se tenaient la main, se promenaient dans l'herbe verte sous un soleil d'été. Les rayons d'or caressaient leur peau pâle et nue. Des licornes broutaient tranquillement les herbes folles en cette douce matinée de printemps. Les deux sorciers, étendus sur un drap blanc, se levèrent avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Ils montèrent à crue chacun une licorne._

 _-Regarde leur doux pelage, mon amour, dit Harry._

 _Il passa langoureusement la main dans le pelage fluorescent de la bête._

 _Draco le regarda amoureusement et répondit dans un soupir :_

 _-Pas aussi doux que toi Harribou._

 _Leurs rires cristallins s'élevèrent vers les cieux._

 _-Ne m'appelle pas Harribou, minauda le plus petit en pinçant le bras musclé de son ainé._

 _Celui-ci répliqua en ébouriffant ses cheveux rebelles._

 _-Pas mes cheveuuuuuuux, grimaça-t-il._

 _Le petit brun s'en alla en courant pour échapper à l'emprise de son ange. Draco se lança tout de suite à sa poursuite. Ils coururent heureux et nus dans la plaine verdoyante de ce paradis terrestre. Draco était le plus rapide des deux, il ne mit pas longtemps à rattraper son protégé. Il se lança sur lui et le fit trébucher. Ils s'écroulèrent dans la végétation dans des éclats de rires enfantins._

 _Harry était allongé sur l'herbe, haletant. Draco ne pouvait qu'admirer la vue de son sucre d'orge. Il avait une conscience aigüe des jambes de Harry autour de lui. Se rendant compte de cette position peu virginale, les joues du plus jeunes prirent une teinte rosée._

 _-Ô tu es si beau, dit-il dans un souffle._

 _Pétrifié, sous les yeux bleu-gris de son amant, il retint son souffle quand Draco se pencha pour lui voler un baiser. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent dans un doux mouvement. Ils sentirent le plaisir les gagner. Harry gémit, et fier de lui Draco aventura ses mains plus bas, plus bas ..._

 _-Non, Dracochou, supplia Harry. Pas tout de suite, je ne suis pas prêt._

 _Draco grogna_

 _-Je…ne peux…plus résister Harribou. J'ai_ _ **besoin**_ _de toi._

 _Harry, impuissant, sentit les mains chaudes de son partenaire parcourir son corps. Elles s'approchaient dangereusement de…_

-Luna ? Tout va bien ?

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, et releva la tête. Quelques instants plus tôt, elle était encore plongée dans la vision que lui avait révélé les feuilles de thé. Luna accueillit cette image du futur avec le sourire. L'amour est une chose merveilleuse, et tout le monde méritait d'être heureux.

-Je les ai vu.

Le professeur Trelawney hocha la tête, satisfaite, et s'en alla de l'autre côté de la salle. La voyante appréciait Luna, sans doute parce qu'elle était bonne élève, et peut être parce que leur sens de la mode était similaire.

Des camarades de classe de la demoiselle n'étaient eux pas satisfait de cette réponse.

-Tu as vu qui ?

-Harry et Draco, répondit calmement la jeune fille.

Sa réponse causa plusieurs ricanements autours d'elle.

-Ce n'est pas inhabituel de les voir dans le château en effet, comme ce sont des élèves.

-Ils étaient ensemble.

Plusieurs élèves se firent silencieux, et d'autres tendirent l'oreille pour saisir la suite de la conversation.

-Ensemble ?

-Ensemble. Ils s'embrassaient.

Toute la classe la fixait.

En quelques instants, le silence s'installa dans la tour, les élèves étonnés, surpris, choqués, alors qu'ils prenaient conscience de la nouvelle qui venait de tomber. Car tout le monde savait que Luna était loufoque, mais aussi qu'elle ne mentait jamais. Et c'était une amie de Harry. Si elle prétendait qu'elle avait vu Potter et Malfoy ensemble…

Des murmures se déclenchèrent partout dans les rangs, testant et déniant la véracité des propos de Luna.

-C'est vrai que Malfoy passe beaucoup de temps à parler de Potter, déclarèrent les serpentards. Et ce depuis leur première année.

-Et Harry passe beaucoup de temps à observer Malfoy à travers la grande salle…

-Pour deux personnes qui se détestent ils se croisent énormément non ?

-Et vous sentez cette tension quand ils se parlent ?

-Oooh un amour interdit c'est si romantique.

Les élèves présents en cours de divination des 6eme années passèrent le reste du cours sur le sujet de Potter et Malfoy, à échafauder théories et scénarios. Rapidement, ils interrogèrent Luna, lui demandant ce qu'elle avait vu. La jeune fille leur répondit, l'air penseur.

-Oh je ne suis pas sure qu'ils apprécieraient qu'on parle deux comme ça. C'était plutôt intime…

Les murmures repartirent de plus belle. Luna, inconsciente de la vague de rumeur qu'elle avait déclenché, dessinait sur son parchemin les nargoles qu'elle avait vu plus tôt dans la journée. Lorsque le cours se termina enfin, les élèves se précipitèrent hors de la pièce pour discuter de la nouvelle avec leurs amis. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, ensemble !

Ils redescendirent la tour, et en voulant rejoindre la grande salle, croisèrent justement les deux intéressés au beau milieu d'une de leur fameuse dispute. Ni Ron, Hermione, ou même Crabble et Goyle n'étaient présents avec eux. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient seuls au milieu du couloir.

D'un commun accord, les élèves de divination restèrent cachés à l'angle du mur. Heureusement pour eux, les deux rivaux étaient bien trop préoccupés l'un avec l'autre pour les remarquer.

Leur dispute, comme beaucoup d'autres, avait commencé par un banal échange d'insultes en cours de potions. Harry avait coupé son coréopsis de manière un peu trop crue, et Draco lui avait fait la remarque. Harry avait répliqué, leur bataille verbale avait dégénérée, et leurs chaudrons étaient passés par terre. Rogue s'était vu obligé de les punir tous les deux, en leur infligeant une heure de détention chacun.

Les deux élèves sortaient à peine de la salle de cours, et sans professeur pour les arrêter, leur dispute avait repris.

-… C'est entièrement ta faute si Rogue nous a vu, râla Harry.

-Tu n'avais qu'à faire moins de bruit, répondit Draco.

-Parce que tu n'as rien à te reprocher peut-être !

-Non.

-C'est toi qui a commencé !

-C'était trop tentant.

Draco avait un sourire mesquin, alors qu'Harry fulminait. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer sa soirée en détention. Heureusement, leurs amis respectifs venaient à leur rencontre pour les arracher à leur dispute. Avant de se séparer, le serpentard ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter une dernière pique.

-J'ai hâte de te voir ce soir, ironisa Draco en tournant les talons.

Les élèves de divination, qui avaient assisté à toute la scène, attendirent encore en silence quelques minutes, avant qu'un brouhaha de commentaires n'éclate.

-Oh mon dieu, vous avez entendu ça ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait dans le bureau de Rogue ?!

-Ils se voient ce soir ?!

-Luna avait raison !

Les 6eme années foncèrent dans la grande salle propager la nouvelle.


	2. Chapitre 1: La bibliothèque

Chapitre 1 : La bibliotèque

Dès le lendemain, la rumeur avait fait le tour du château, se répandant d'élèves en élèves comme une trainée de poudre. Chacun avait soigneusement évité les intéressés, et tous se taisaient en leur présence. Ni Harry ni Draco n'étaient connus pour réagir positivement aux rumeurs.

Mais dans leur dos, les spéculations allaient bon train. On parlait réalisme, premier baiser, comment cela était arrivé et comment ils avaient pu ne rien voir jusque-là. Chaque mouvement du Gryffondor et du Serpentard était épié, suivi et analysé, en quête de preuves. Tous, les partisans comme les sceptiques, se prêtaient au jeu. Et beaucoup découvraient des choses qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué avant. Aucune confirmation directe bien sûr, mais on notait une liste grandissante de petites choses, qui vu sous l'angle nouveau qu'avait apporté Luna, paraissait bien suspicieuse.

Potter et Malfoy avait une sorte de routine. Chaque matin dans la grande salle, leur regard se croisait, et les deux rivaux semblaient échanger une conversion silencieuse. Lorsqu'ils avaient un cours en commun, ils se débrouillaient toujours pour s'assoir à proximité, afin de pouvoir se lancer piques et moqueries. Piques que l'on comptait nombreuses, lorsque l'on y prêtait attention. Et dont le contenu était parfois très… subjectif. Lavande et Parvati avait d'ailleurs entrepris de toutes les noter.

Au détour des couloirs, ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de se croiser. Draco et Harry se rentraient dedans, se bousculaient, se rencontraient physiquement. Grabble et Goyle restaient en retrait, au lieu de pousser les Gryffondor comme ils le faisaient pour tous les autres élèves. Même dans leurs disputes, le comportement de Malfoy devenait particulier, spécial, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Harry.

Et on ne comptait plus le nombre de « Potter » et de « Malfoy » que prononçait les deux élèves. On aurait pu en faire un jeu d'alcool, mais la moitié de l'école aurait fini intoxiquée. Avec Draco, c'était toujours « Potter ceci, Potter cela, Saint Potter… » : les Serpentards s'étaient depuis longtemps habituer à ignorer leur camarade lorsqu'il commençait l'un de ces interminables discours.

Du coté de Harry, ce n'était pas guère mieux : le moindre évènement dans le château était attribué à Draco. « Le cours a été annulé, c'est la faute à Malfoy », « Il pleut aujourd'hui, je suis sûr que Malfoy y est pour quelque chose… », « La hausse du prix de l'argent, c'est à cause de Malfoy… »

Personne ne savait quoi penser de ces derniers détails : essayaient-ils d'exagérer leurs disputes pour cacher la vérité ? Jouaient-ils la comédie pour garder leur secret ? La force de l'habitude ? Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils étaient souvent dans les pensées de l'autre.

La tension était à son comble. On n'attendait plus que la preuve qui ferait pencher la balance, faisant passer la romance de Harry et Draco de fiction à réalité. Ou la démonter complètement.

En attendant ce miracle, l'attention de certains s'était retournée vers Luna. Après tout, c'est d'elle que venait la rumeur, ou en tout cas ses prémices. Mais comme à son habitude, la jeune femme restait assez cryptique.

-Où est-ce que tu les as vu ?

-Dehors

-Quand ça ?

-Il faisait jour.

-Et ils étaient ensemble ?

-Et bien oui.

-Et ils faisaient quoi ?

-Ils s'embrassaient. Principalement.

Au sous-entendu, plusieurs élèves grimacèrent. Imaginer les deux jeunes hommes dans cette position était assez traumatisant pour eux. Mais ce n'était rien qu'il n'ait déjà entendu. Rien de nouveau.

Alors l'école attendait impatiemment un nouveau rebondissement.

Deux jours après ce fameux cours de divination, une nouvelle dispute éclata. Elle eut lieu dans la bibliothèque, où seuls quelques élèves assistèrent à la scène, mais son récit fit rapidement le tour de l'école.

Ils étaient une nouvelle fois seuls, suite à un concours de circonstance. Draco était venu récupérer un livre de potion avancé, délaissant ses amis de Serpentard. Quand à Harry, il voulait un peu de temps à lui et avait utilisé l'excuse du livre de quidditch.

Les deux livres se trouvaient dans le même rayon, et chacun prit dans leur recherche, ni Draco ni Harry ne levèrent les yeux. Evidemment ils se rentrèrent dedans, plutôt violemment.

 _Les livres volèrent autours d'eux, les pages comme des pétales de fleurs arrachés par le vent. Aux alentours, le monde s'était tu, en suspension, attendant le dénouement de cette rencontre. Leurs corps s'effleuraient à peine, mais chaque point de contact était comme un choc électrique qui se propageait jusqu'au plus profond de leur être._

 _Passer la rencontre initiale, les deux jeunes hommes relevèrent la tête. Le regard de Draco accrocha le visage de son vis-à-vis, ses cheveux noirs délicieusement ébouriffés, ses lèvres rouges si délicates, que l'on rêve d'embrasser, et ses yeux verts, si profonds, si innocents, deux émeraudes splendides…_

 _Harry leva lui aussi les yeux, et se sentit rougir sous le regard attentif de son égal. Ses mains allèrent trouver les pans de sa robe dans un geste nerveux, les rajustant, comme pour paraitre sous son plus beau jour aux yeux de son amour._

 _-Regarde où tu marches, Potter._

 _-C'est toi qui était sur ma route, Malfoy._

 _-C'est étrange, mais partout où je vais, tu tombes sur moi._

 _-Etrange en effet._

En réalité, les deux rivaux s'étaient contenté de se rentrer dedans, et de s'échanger des piques comme ils le faisaient toujours. Mais sous le regard de Luna, la scène prenait une toute autre tournure.

Pour les autres témoins présents, la scène ajoutait définitivement au côté véridique de la rumeur. Ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, dans un lieu peu fréquenté, en espérant pouvoir échanger quelques mots. A présent, aucun des deux ne faisaient mine de se lever, et cette tension palpable qui s'installait à chaque fois que les deux jeunes hommes se croisaient … les commères allaient adorer.

Harry et Draco finirent par se remettre debout, tous en continuant leur petite dispute. Les spectateurs retenaient leur souffle. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Ils n'arrivaient pas à entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

Les rivaux allaient se séparer chacun de leur côté quand Malfoy prononça la phrase de trop.

-Retourne voir tes amis Potter, si tant est qu'ils ne t'ont pas déjà remplacé.

A ces mots, le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour, et il se rapprocha dangereusement de Draco, comme prêt à le frapper, essayant de l'intimider.

-Ne parle pas de mes amis comme ça.

Malfoy ne releva pas, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, pour avoir su énerver son homologue. Arriver à lui arracher des réactions lui procurait toujours un grand contentement. Cependant son plaisir fut grandement freiné par la réplique de son Némésis.

-Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu sais ce que c'est, de vrais amis.

Le sourire du Serpentard s'effaça rapidement, pour laisser place au masque légendaire des Malfoy.

-Touché Potter. On se retrouve demain.

Après tout, un match de Quiddicth était prévu le lendemain, Gryffondor contre Serpentard, et tout deux allaient jouer. Et il est évident que la rencontre allait faire des dégâts.

Sur ce dernier échange, ils se quittèrent.

Mais une nouvelle fois, la perception des témoins différait grandement de la réalité. Ils ne virent que les deux jeunes hommes marcher, parler, et s'arrêter brusquement derrière un rayon. On n'arrivait pas bien à voir, mais pourtant… on aurait bien dit qu'ils s'embrassaient. Leurs visages étaient très proches et parfaitement alignés. Puis ils se séparèrent.

Les quelques élèves sur place étaient bouche bée. Si ça ce n'était pas une preuve…


	3. Chapitre 2: Les tableaux

Chapitre 2 : Les tableaux

Cela ne faisait pas même une heure, mais la grande salle dans son ensemble bourdonnait, la nouvelle rumeur aux lèvres. Draco et Harry avait été vu en train de s'embrasser derrière un rayon de livres ! La bibliothèque allait sûrement devenir un lieu de retrouvailles privilégié, après cette histoire.

De plus en plus de septiques se joignaient aux croyants. Le comportement des deux jeunes hommes au cours du banquet n'arrangea pas les choses : ils ne cessaient de se fixer du regard, oubliant presque de manger, et c'est Hermione qui dû rappeler à Harry qu'il devait prendre des forces pour demain.

La machine à potin de l'école était repartie de plus belle. Car on se rappelait que demain, le match de Quidditch offrirait surement de nouveaux indices précieux. On oubliait presque la coupe des maisons, pour se concentrer sur les deux attrapeurs. On imaginait déjà des scénarios invraisemblables, des collisions aériennes, des bras qui s'effleurent, et pour les plus romantiques, un vif-d'or du gagnant offert à l'autre devant l'école entière.

Un nouvel atout s'était également joint au réseau d'espionnage des commères : les tableaux de Poudlard.

Après des siècles passés aux murs avec peu de distraction, les portraits étaient devenus des experts en rumeurs et potins, de véritables indiscrets. Et avec leur capacité à passer d'un tableau à l'autre, ils étaient fort pratiques pour espionner.

Les élèves faisaient de leur mieux pour couvrir les portraits de compliments dans l'espoir dans apprendre plus des va et vient de Potter et Malfoy dans le château. Certains tableaux révéraient l'attention, ou la contemplaient avec horreur et s'enfuyaient à l'approche d'un élève un peu trop excité.

D'autres étaient ravis par les égards dont on les couvrait, et se prélassaient dans la gloire. La grosse Dame était l'une de ceux-là, et parmi les plus sollicités de par sa position de gardienne de la pièce commune des Gryffondor.

-Mmm c'est possible que j'aie vu Harry quitter le dortoir plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit… pour aller où je n'en sais rien, mais il revenait toujours très satisfait.

 _La nuit était tombée, et tout le château dormait dans le confort de leur lit. Dans son dortoir pourtant, Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il tournait et se retournait sous les draps, cherchant une chaleur et un réconfort qu'il ne trouvait pas seul. Draco lui manquait._

 _Au bout d'un moment, il se décida à sortir la carte des maraudeurs, pour essayer de voir où se trouvait son amour. Son cœur eut un raté. Là, juste devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor, se trouvait son bel ange. Oubliant toute prudence, le petit brun sauta hors du lit pour descendre retrouver l'élu de son cœur. Le bon sens lui rappela cependant de rester discret._

 _Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait, dévoilant aux yeux du Gryffondor son bien aimé. Qu'il était beau, éclairé par la faible lueur les torches, qui lui conférait un caractère presque irréel. Et il venait pour lui, cet Apollon. C'était pour le voir que le Serpentard avait traversé le château en pleine nuit, au risque de nuire à sa réputation et de se faire surprendre dans les couloirs hors du couvre-feu. Harry sentit comme des papillons s'agiter dans son ventre._

 _-J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais m'ouvrir… susurra Draco._

 _-Draco !_

 _Le plus petit ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de lui. Son dragon lui attrapa le bras, et attira son amant contre son torse. Harry laissa un gémissement lui échapper._

 _-Comme j'ai rêvé de te serrer dans mes bras…Sais-tu comme c'est dur, de te voir toute la journée sans pouvoir te toucher ? Tu me rends fou Harribou…_

 _-Toi aussi tu me manques Dracochou. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir… admit timidement le Gryffondor._

 _-Tu pensais à moi ? taquina le blond._

 _Les joues rouges de Harry confirmèrent l'idée du Serpentard, qui glissa sa main sur les hanches de son aimé._

 _-Je suis là maintenant, alors ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à moi, mon corps, mes mains, mes lèvres…_

 _Le visage du Prince de Serpentard s'approcha de son cou, comme pour le marquer, tandis que ses mains glissaient doucement vers les fesses du plus jeune._

 _-Draco, je…je_

Lavande et Parvati lâchèrent un hoquet de surprise, suivi d'une exclamation joyeuse. Leur imagination n'avait fait qu'un tour, et grandes romantiques, elles s'imaginaient déjà les retrouvailles ardentes et interdites entre les deux garçons.

Après cela, la rumeur gagna encore en ampleur, et on parlait déjà des ébats torrides du couple, qui s'éclipsait à la nuit tombée pour se voir en secret.

On interrogea d'autres portraits qui se trouvaient à proximité de la salle commune des Gryffondor dans l'espoir de savoir où Harry disparaissait parfois. Nombreux étaient les portraits trop simples pour tenir une pleine conversation, et nombreux aussi ceux qui dormaient la nuit venue et qui ne voyaient jamais rien.

Le Chevalier de Catogan, étrangement, était l'un des tableaux les plus imperméables. Dès que l'on évoquait la rumeur, il se braquait et brandissait sa lance.

-Je ne vous dirais rien !

C'était comme si on lui avait confié un secret des plus important qu'il défendrait corps et âme. Loin de dérouter les élèves, cela renforça leurs suspicions, et l'intensité de leurs demandes auprès du seigneur de Catogan. Le pauvre homme s'était résolu à ne plus dire mot, et étrangement ses bavardages moyenâgeux manquaient presque aux élèves.

On avait aussi tenté l'approche inverse, en interrogeant les portraits proches des donjons. Les tableaux de Serpentard étaient eux étrangement calmes et protecteur des faits et gestes de Draco, ne révélant rien et parlant en énigmes et banalités. Surement d'anciens Serpents qui défendaient leur parangon en attendant de pouvoir l'interroger.

Au lieu de foncer tête baissée comme des Gryffondor, certains avaient adopté une méthode plus rusée, et essayaient de corrompre les tableaux. Malheureusement cela s'avérait assez difficile, comme ils n'avaient pas grands choses à faire dans leurs cadres, et qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à leurs offrir.

De plus, quelques élèves faisaient remarquer que la véracité des propos des tableaux n'était pas toujours idéale. Ainsi Harry et Draco auraient été vu simultanément dans les serres (où aucun tableau ne pouvait se trouver), dans les cachots, et dans l'aile ouest au deuxième étage. Les rumeurs avaient un peu été refroidies, et on réfléchissait à deux fois avant de croire un portrait. Eux s'en moquaient, tant qu'on leur accordait un peu d'attention.

Une règle, primordiale, demeurait dans ce flot de chaos : ne rien dire à Harry et Draco avant d'avoir une confirmation indéniable. Et si possible éviter leurs amis proches.

On se doutait que Pansy devait être au courant, en tant que reine des potins, mais la demoiselle n'avait encore rien dit. Digne serpentard elle devait surement s'amuser beaucoup. Cacher des rumeurs à Draco était délectable.

Ron et Blaise eux ne savaient rien des rumeurs, où on les aurait entendu crier à travers tout le château, hurlant qu'un Serpentard et un Gryffondor ensemble ce n'était pas naturel. Hermione n'avait surement pas connaissance des ouï-dire, ne les écoutant quasiment jamais.

Etrangement, la règle primordiale avait été assez bien respectée, même par les Gryffondors les plus bruyants comme Lavande ou Seamus, ou les Serpentards les plus mesquins. Cela devait bien être la première fois que toutes les maisons s'unissaient dans un but commun : cacher les rumeurs à Harry et Draco tout en les espionnant.

Une autre question cependant demeurait sur toutes les lèvres : on se demandait si les professeurs étaient au courant des rumeurs. Allaient-ils vendre la mèche ? Ou, soyons fous, participer à la surveillance ?

Comme pour les meilleurs amis de Draco et Harry, il était évident que Rogue n'était pas au courant, où le sombre maitre des potions aurait déjà fait scandale, défendant son précieux Serpentard du vil idiot Harry Potter. Mais il n'était pas dupe pour autant, et savait très bien deviner lorsqu'une rumeur se propageait dans l'école. Il allait falloir redoubler de prudence.

Pour les autres professeurs, difficile de savoir. Surtout pour Dumbledore. Ses yeux pétillants restaient insondables, comme capables de tout voir et deviner. Le consensus semblait être que oui, il savait, mais qu'il se contentait de regarder le chaos de loin comme un spectateur amusé. Ça ne serait pas la première fois, et le vieux directeur était un peu dingue après tout.

A présent que le diner était terminé et que tous avaient regagné leur salle commune pour la nuit, on n'attendait plus que le lendemain : le match de Quidditch opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor.


	4. Chapitre 3: Match de Quidditch

Chapitre 3 : Match de Quidditch

Le château frémissait d'énergie à l'approche du match, qui promettait d'être acharné. Potter et Malfoy, ainsi que leurs équipes, étaient déjà habillés et prêts à s'envoler. La tension redoublait d'intensité entre les deux attrapeurs, et électrisait le reste de l'école, à l'affut. L'espace de quelques instants, on se concentrait sur les vieilles rivalités, oubliant presque les rumeurs qui secouaient l'école depuis le début de la semaine.

Aucune des équipes ne s'était approchée de l'autre, restant à distance, jaugeant, tourmentant, et observant l'adversaire. On évaluait ces chances, et on pariait sur l'issue du match. Secrètement, un second pari avait été ouvert, sur la probabilité que la romance entre Harry et Draco éclate au grand jour durant le match.

Madame Bibine arbitrerait le match, comme à son habitude. Elle était aussi prête que ses élèves, sifflet en main et balai à ses côtés. La nouveauté de cette première rencontre de l'année résidait en la personne de Luna Lovegood : suite à la diplomation de l'ancien commentateur Lee Jordan, elle avait récupéré le poste le temps d'un match. On ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, et cela ajoutait encore à l'excitation de ce match.

Finalement, le petit déjeuner se termina, et la majeure partie des élèves se dirigea vers le stade de Quidditch. Nous étions au mois de novembre, et il faisait frais : les écharpes étaient de mise. Les équipes quant à elles gagnaient les vestiaires, pour une petite revue de stratégie de dernière minute. Etant le premier match de l'année, certains changements et remplacements avaient été opérés au sein des équipes. Il fallait s'adapter à ses modifications.

L'équipe de Gryffondor était assez similaire à l'année précédente : Ginny, Katie et Demelza étaient les poursuiveurs, Ron le gardien, Ritchie et Jimmy les batteurs, et Harry attrapeur et capitaine. Pour Serpentard, Urquart avait repris son poste de capitaine et poursuiveur avec Vaisey et Blaise, Crabble et Goyle en batteurs, Harper le gardien et Draco l'attrapeur.

Le match allait enfin commencer, et les deux équipes rejoignirent le terrain. Harry et Urquart s'approchèrent de Madame Bibine, qui tenait le souafle. Celle-ci leur demanda de se serrer la main en signe de fairplay, avant de gagner les cieux. Les capitaines s'exécutèrent, puis s'envolèrent rejoindre leur équipe.

Le bruit strident du sifflet raisonna dans le stade, et le souafle fut lancé.

Des encouragements étaient hurlés de toutes parts, les élèves spectateurs agitant leurs écharpes ou des drapeaux. Le match commença sur les chapeaux de roue, les poursuiveurs luttant sans merci pour la balle.

Luna elle, commentait à sa manière.

-Les joueurs sont partis… ils volent bizarrement, je me demande s'ils dessinent un message caché… oh, Ginny a attrapé le souafle, j'aime beaucoup Ginny, elle est gentille…

Pendant qu'elle continuait à monologuer, Gryffondor venait de marquer un but. Serpentard était déjà reparti en contre-attaque, et avait réussi à égaliser. Luna n'y prêtait pas attention.

-Vaisey vient de récupérer le souafle des mains de Katie. Je me demande s'il a du sang de vampire, ça expliquerait son nez…

Les commentaires allumés et dissidents de Luna faisaient rire le public, mais beaucoup moins McGonagall qui était obligée de commenter le match avec elle.

-Tiens, un batteur de Gryffondor vient de lui envoyer un cognard… je ne me souviens plus de son nom… Cot ? Cot cot…

-Coote ! Hurla McGonagall.

Le reste de l'école éclata de rire. Le match continuait de plus belle, les deux équipes à égalité.

-Oooh Ron vient d'effectuer une superbe technique de l'étoile de mer...

-60 points à 50 pour Serpentard! Continuait McGonagall.

-Et Harry vient de faire une très jolie danse du missionnaire contre Malfoy

Des rires gênés parcoururent l'assemblée, que les premières années ne comprirent pas.

-Arrêt de Harpie, pardon Harper, pour Serpentard… ah non il passe finalement, bien joué Cot…

-Coote ! rectifia encore McGonagall.

Plusieurs élèves l'imitèrent pour s'amuser, et chaque fois que Ritchie Coote faisait une action, des « Coote ! » resonnaient à travers le stade. Encore une fois, Luna oubliait le match et restait dans son monde.

-Ni Harry ni Malfoy ne semblent avoir vu le vif d'or…. Je me demande si c'est à cause des joncheruines, les personnes amoureuses en ont beaucoup il parait…oh, Harry semble avoir remarqué quelque chose. Surement à cause des lunettes… Malfoy vole à sa poursuite, on dirait un peu un élanion non ? C'est peut-être un animagus…Ah, Malfoy vient d'attraper la queue de balai de Harry…

-Hochequeue ! s'indignèrent les fans dans le public. D'autres avaient sursauté d'entendre Malfoy, Harry et queue dans la même phrase, même dans un contexte parfaitement innocent.

Madame Bibine siffla, et le match redémarra.

-C'est joli à voir, des gens sur des balais. On dirait un peu des Phœnix dans la joie… j'espère qu'ils ne prendront pas feu.

\- 190 à 110 pour Serpentard ! poursuivit McGonagall.

-Superbe position du lotus renversé qu'exécute Harry, il est drôlement souple…

-190 à 115 suite à un but de Ginny Weasley !

-Oh regarder, je crois que Harry et Malfoy ont vu le vif d'or. Ils s'élancent tous les deux vers le sol en tout cas.

Les yeux de Luna ne la trompaient pas. Les deux attrapeurs avaient vu la petite sphère lumineuse, et étaient au coude à coude pour la récupérer et faire gagner leur équipe. A ce stade, le gagnant serait celui qui arriverait à attraper le vif d'or.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient une vitesse quasi identique, et aucun ne semblait prendre le dessus dans la poursuite. Ils étaient déterminés, et suivait le vif d'or de très près. Ils avaient tendu le bras, et esquivaient dangereusement les joueurs qui se dressaient sur leur route. Leurs protège-coudes se cognaient, espérant gagner de l'allonge.

Finalement, dans un élan de courage, Harry exécuta un mouvement en avant, qui manqua de le faire tomber de son balai. Néanmoins son mouvement (ce) fut payant, puisqu'il parvint à saisir le vif d'or qui lui échappait jusqu'à lors. Harry entendit Draco laisser s'échapper un cri de frustration, furieux d'avoir laissé Potter gagner.

Levant le bras bien haut, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor laissa apparaitre le vif d'or à la vue de tous. Des hurlements joyeux fusèrent des tribunes.

-Harry Potter attrape le vif d'or ! 265 points contre 190 ! Gryffondor l'emporte ! hurlait McGonagall.

-Oh, c'est déjà fini ? releva Luna.

Après cela, plus personne ne prêtait attention aux deux commentatrices. Le chaos était revenu, et chacun allait de son petit commentaire. Les Gryffondor sautaient de joie, prêt à enlacer leurs joueurs et à faire une fête en leur honneur. Les Serpentards, déçus, s'étaient retirés rapidement pour ne pas subir l'humiliation de la défaite. On avait perdu Malfoy de vue, constatèrent plusieurs élèves qui pensaient encore aux rumeurs.

Etrangement, Harry Potter, héros du jour, avait également disparu. Tout le reste de l'équipe était là, sous le feu des projecteurs, mais pas lui. Sans doute en avait-il assez d'être toujours la vedette. Harry jouait pour le sport, la sensation incroyable d'être sur un balai et de poursuivre un vif d'or si petit et agile. Il jouait aussi pour son équipe et sa maison, mais il était plus que satisfait de laisser l'heure de gloire au reste de l'équipe, qui avait fait un excellent job.

Rien de suggestif n'était apparu au cours du match entre les deux rivaux, au grand dam de certains, mais à présent que la tension retombait et que l'on constatait leur disparition… on ne pouvait que se demander s'ils n'avaient pas disparu ensemble.

 _Il était dégouté de ne pas avoir attrapé ce vif d'or si seulement cet imbécile n'était pas attrapeur…Si seulement il n'existait pas tout serait beaucoup plus simple._

 _Il prit la direction des vestiaires avec un air maussade._

 _-Tu viens pas avec nous ? demanda Blaise en pointant du doigt une parie isolé du château._

 _-Je traîne pas avec des nazes._

 _Blaise haussa des épaules et laissa le Prince à sa besogne._

 _Malfoy poussa la porte des vestiaires avec un soupire. Ils étaient vides à son plus grand bonheur._

 _Il s'effondra sur un banc et se prit la tête dans les mains, il détestait perdre._

 _Excédé il enleva ses vêtements et les roula en boule sur le banc. Cependant il posa avec précaution sa tendre et chère baguette qu'il transportait partout avec lui. Il balança une serviette verte sur son épaule, attrapa un savon et se dirigea vers les douches._

 _Il passa les portes et vit un dos finement musclé. Il balaya la vague de chaleur qui montait en lui d'un geste de la main. Malheureusement, le savon en profita pour glisser de ses doigts. Et c'est sous le regard impuissant du Prince Serpentard que le savon vint glisser devant les pieds du mystérieux athlète._

 _Malfoy devint rouge de gène. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'entamer la conversation avec un être vivant. Surtout s'il était aussi beau de face que de dos. Il se rappela néanmoins qu'il n'avait aucune obligation de sortir un seul mot de sa bouche. Après tout il n'était pas connu pour être agréable et sexy ou non, ce sorcier en herbe devra s'y faire._

 _Cependant il ne put éviter de jeter un coup d'œil aux fesses légèrement bombées de l'intéressé. Il noua sa serviette autour de la taille pour éviter tout malentendu et se dirigea vers l'apollon._

 _Ce dernier se retourna pour lui rendre son savon._

 _Le Serpentard devint livide :_

 _-Potter._

 _L'intéressé le dévisagea surpris :_

 _-Malfoy ?_

 _Le Prince avait du mal à croire qu'il venait de reluquer son Némésis. Ses joues prirent une teinte cramoisie._

 _-Qu'es ce que tu fous là ?_

 _Potter lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de répondre avec arrogance :_

 _-Je savoure ma victoire._

 _Il était déjà à cran mais ce sourire angélique et ses yeux pétillants de malice rendit le perdant furieux. D'un geste il le plaqua violement contre le mur carrelé. Son ennemi grogna de douleur._

 _-Susceptible, hein ?_

 _-Il y a des moments dans la vie ou tu ferais mieux de la fermer, Potter._

 _Il cracha son nom comme une insulte. Une pression sur son bas ventre l'intrigua. Il baissa les yeux et les releva avec dédain._

 _-Sérieusement ?_

 _-Je ne pense pas être le seul, se défendit le survivant en montrant du menton la serviette de Malfoy._

 _Le sourire carnassier du Serpentard le fit frémir._


	5. Chapter 4: Ginny

Chapitre 4 : Ginny

La règle primordiale consistant à ne pas faire part de la rumeur à Harry, Draco et leurs amis proches fut maintenue jusqu'au lundi. Il était évident que le contrôle exercé sur le flot des rumeurs ne pouvait pas durer, et l'information finit par fuiter aux mauvaises personnes.

L'école entière retint son souffle lorsque Ginny fut accidentellement mise au courant. Le coup de foudre de la demoiselle pour le Survivant était bien connu, et tous craignait sa réaction. Savoir que l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis son plus jeune âge était déjà en couple… avec Draco Malfoy de surcroît !

La jeune fille s'était installée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour étudier, dans un coin calme et silencieux. En même moment, Lavande et Parvati étaient alors descendues de leur chambre pour discuter l'avancement des rumeurs. Elles en avaient fait un résumé détaillé, entrecoupé de leurs spéculations plutôt torrides.

Trop surprise pour dire quoique ce soit, Ginny avait écouté bouche bée ces deux camarades. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle entendait, et à l'évocation du nom de Luna, qui avait été « la première à les voir », elle s'était précipitée hors de la pièce pour demander confirmation.

Lavande et Parvati s'étaient alors rendue compte qu'elles n'étaient pas seules, et avaient laissé s'échapper une exclamation choquée. Elles ne voulaient pas être celle qui informerait Ginny, et surtout pas comme ça ! Elles se sentaient terriblement honteuses et mal à l'aise.

La jeune fille avait couru jusqu'à la tour des Serdaigles, où elle espérait trouver Luna. Celle-ci vint à sa rencontre quelque part dans un couloir du 3ème étage.

-Les Billywig m'ont prévenu que tu me cherchais, déclara simplement Luna. Tout va bien ?

-Je… non, non ça ne va pas, répondit son amie.

Luna hocha la tête, et amena la Gryffondor avec elle dans les dortoirs de Serdaigle. Elle lui tint la main, alors que Ginny lui racontait tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle pleurait un peu, à sa grande frustration : elle valait mieux que ça ! Le boursouf de Luna était monté sur ses genoux, et bourdonnait pour la réconforter.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Toute ses rumeurs sur Harry et Malfoy ?

Luna ne put qu'acquiescer, avant d'ajouter :

-Tu ne devrais pas pleurer pour un garçon. Ça attire les hespéries…

Ginny éclata de rire.

-Tu as raison, encore une fois.

Lorsque Ginny retourna au dortoir des Gryffondor, quelques heures plus tard, c'était avec le sourire. Elle n'avait pas vu cette nouvelle venir, cette romance entre Harry et Malfoy, mais elle devrait s'y faire. Cela prendrait peut-être un peu de temps, mais elle oubliera son coup de foudre pour Harry Potter. Elle était encore déçue et amère, mais avait accepté la situation.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte gardée par la Grosse Dame, Lavande et Parvati lui sautèrent dessus.

-Oh Merlin Ginny on est désolées, on ne voulait pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça, et quand tu as disparu on avait peur que tu l'ais mal pris et que tu nous en veuilles et…

-C'est bon les filles, je vais bien. J'étais avec Luna, on a discuté. Ce n'est plus la peine de me cacher la vérité

-Tu es sûre ?

-Sûre. Evitez peut-être d'être trop explicites pour le moment mais…

-Oh Ginny tu es la meilleure !

Ginny n'était pas encore entièrement à l'aise, mais elle se montrait très résiliente, et on apprit rapidement qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de cacher la vérité en sa présence. Et à dire vrai, passer le choc initial, Ginny était une excellente source d'informations sur Harry Potter. Elle était proche de lui, et c'était la sœur de Ron.

-J'ai hâte de voir la tête de mon frère quand il l'apprendra, avoua-t-elle.

Cela avait l'air de beaucoup amuser la jeune fille, mais pour de nombreux autres élèves, la découverte de cette rumeur par Ron était équivalente à la fin du monde.

Plus tard, Ginny était justement avec Luna lorsque la jeune fille se plongea à nouveau dans sa boule de cristal pour un devoir de divination. Elle avait décidé d'explorer plus encore le destin possible de Harry et Draco. Luna, comme beaucoup d'autres, était étrangement fascinée par le couple.

-C'est parce que leurs énergies sont très spéciales. Un peu comme deux épices bizarres qui feraient une excellente potion, affirmait-elle.

Lavande ou Pansy auraient juste affirmer que c'était deux sorciers à se damner, alors s'ils étaient ensemble…

Luna se concentra sur la pâleur de l'orbe, sur le bruit du vent dans la tour des Serdaigles, et ferma les yeux.

 _Harry était en train de boire son café tout en regardant la Gazette du Sorcier. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de le lire ce matin. Leur chat s'était coincé la tête dans le portail et ils avaient dû s'y mettre à eux pour le décoincer._

 _-Il est bête ce chat, avait lancé son mari, grognon d'avoir dû se lever de si bon matin._

 _-Juste curieux, lui avait-il assuré en lui déposant un baiser sur sa joue mal rasé._

 _Son bien aimé avait bougonner quelques mots avant d'aller se préparer._

 _Par chance, Harry avait réussi à rentrer plus tôt du ministère. Il en avait profiter pour ranger la maison, caresser le chat, nourrir la chouette et nettoyer sa baguette. Enfin, il s'était octroyer un peu de repos dans le jardin._

 _La chaleur du soleil le détendait et c'est résigné qu'il posa le journal sur son torse et s'endormi._

 _Draco n'eut pas si tôt fait de franchir la porte que le chat lui fonça dans les jambes pour se frotter contre lui._

 _-Crétin, maugréa-t-il en lui grattant la tête._

 _Il enleva sa veste, défit sa cravate et ouvrir le col de sa chemise. Il pouvait enfin respirer._

 _-Chéri ?_

 _Aucune réponse._

 _Surprit il se dirigea dans la cuisine et l'aperçu par la fenêtre. Son bien-aimé était allongé sur une chaise longue et ne bougeai pas d'un poil._

 _Il allait encore avoir mal à la tête._

 _Draco sortit dans le jardin avec une des vieilles casquette Serpentard qu'il avait retrouvé dans une malle l'année dernière. A l'époque il avait trouvé ce projet horrible, « quelle élégance y avait-il dans une de ses vulgaires créations de Moldus ? », maintenant il était bien content d'en avoir gardé un exemplaire. Harry oublié toujours de se protéger._

 _Il admira pendant quelques seconde le visage reposé de son époux et sourit. Finalement, il avait un petit air de ressemblance avec le chat._

 _-Mets ça, crétin, lui dit-il en enfonçant la casquette sur la tête d'Harry._

 _Ce dernier grogna mais ne bougea pas._

 _Amusé, Draco lui déposa un rapide baiser sur le bout du nez puis réinitia l'opération sur ses joues et son front._

 _-Debout, paresseux, tu ne vas pas passer ta journée à dormir._

 _-Pourquoi pas ? On a quelque chose de prévu ? râla-t-il._

 _Son époux se planta devant lui et lui lança un regard lourd de sous-entendu._

 _-T'as encore oublié…_

 _Harry ouvrir un œil et observa un moment le regard bleu-gris (parce que !) de Draco. Il était vraiment magnifique._

 _-Harry…_

 _-Non, je n'ai pas oublié, soupira-t-il._

 _-Bien parce que c'est pour toi qu'on y va._

 _-ça va ils ne sont pas méchants._

 _-Méchants non, juste…_

 _Harry le coupa d'un baiser._

 _-Tu ne voulais pas finir cette phrase. Ce soir tu vas faire un effort pour être agréable avec Ron._

 _Draco leva les yeux au ciel._

 _-Oui, chef._

 _-Bien. Maintenant, on va se préparer._

Ce futur était plaisant. Ils paraissaient heureux.

Alors Ginny finit par l'admettre : si Harry était heureux avec Malfoy, alors elle ne pouvait que lui laisser la place.

Lors du banquet de ce soir, elle alla trouver Harry, et lui souhaita bonne chance pour le futur, et beaucoup de bonheur. Confus, le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête et de la remercier.


	6. Chapitre 5: La forêt interdite

Chapitre 5 : La forêt interdite

La découverte de la vérité par Ginny soulagea d'un poids l'ensemble des élèves. C'était une personne de moins qu'il fallait surveiller pour éviter de mentionner la rumeur. De plus, la réaction positive de la jeune fille avait ragaillardi certains élèves, et convaincu d'autres. Si même la Gryffondor croyait en leur histoire… plusieurs témoins l'avait même vu donner sa bénédiction à Harry !

Toute l'école avait l'esprit plus léger. On pouvait se concentrer sur des choses vraiment importantes, comme l'espionnage de Harry et Draco. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'une nouvelle fois, la rumeur finit par arriver aux oreilles des meilleurs amis des deux intéressés : Ron Weasley et Blaise Zabini.

Leur découverte fut beaucoup plus brutale que celle de Ginny cependant. Alors que la jeune fille avait entendu les rumeurs partagées par les élèves, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent face à une rencontre plutôt ambiguë entre Harry et Draco.

La nuit était tombée, et les 6ème années participaient à un cours de Soin aux créatures magiques exceptionnel aux abords de la forêt interdite. Les élèves devaient observer des veaudelunes, créatures inoffensives connues pour leur timidité, ne sortant qu'à la pleine lune. De plus, des points seraient accordés aux élèves capables de trouver leurs crottes, prisées des jardiniers pour leurs propriétés magiques.

Neville était très enthousiaste, listant les avantages offerts par cet engrais. Il était bien un des seuls : personne n'avait envie de chercher des déjections à une heure du matin dans la forêt interdite. Malfoy était particulièrement ennuyé, et cela se lisait sur ses traits.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on doit sortir à cette heure…marmonna-t-il.

-Pourquoi Malfoy, on a peur du noir ? interrompit immédiatement Ron.

-Non, je préfèrerais simplement dormir, releva Draco.

\- Tu devrais essayer, peut-être ressemblerais tu à quelque chose, continua Blaise.

Délaissant Malfoy, Ron concentra ses moqueries sur Zabini. Les autres élèves, tous plus ou moins fatigués et grincheux, semblaient de plus en plus ennuyés par la dispute. Harry hésitait à intervenir. Le ton commençait à monter, jusqu'à ce qu'Hagrid les sépare.

« Allons les enfants, nous avons des veaudelunes à observer ! Vous verrez, ce sont des créatures très sympathiques. Si vous avez de la chance vous pourrez même les voir danser. Et pour couvrir plus de surface, nous allons nous séparer en groupes de deux. »

Immédiatement, des groupes se formèrent dans les rangs. Hermione se rapprocha de Neville, qui hocha la tête en remercîment, Lavande et Parvati sourirent, tandis que Blaise et Draco échangèrent un regard de convenance. Des duos clairs s'étaient rassemblés.

« Ah non, changeons un peu ! Je vais former des groupes, puis nous irons explorer. »

Des grognements se firent entendre. Même le trio, qui appréciait Hagrid, ne put s'empêcher de râler. Il était bien trop tard pour ce genre de chose. Personne n'avait envie de faire des efforts de communication entre maisons. On espérait tomber sur un membre de sa maison, ou mieux, un ami.

Evidemment ce ne fut pas aussi simple pour tout le monde.

-… Ron et Blaise, comme vous vous disputiez tout à l'heure, vous allez travailler ensemble.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent avec horreur, et Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Le regard bourru de Hagrid néanmoins lui coupa le sifflet, et le demi-géant continua.

-Et enfin Harry, tu seras avec Draco.

Là encore, ni le Serpentard ni le Gryffondor ne paraissaient particulièrement enthousiastes. Les deux rivaux se fixèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce que Malfoy soupire, diplomate.

-Très bien, faisons ça vite pour que je puisse retourner aux dortoirs.

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'embrouiller, et était prêt à rester cordial si Malfoy y mettait du sien. Hagrid avait l'air ravi de cet accord. Il reprit ses explications, donna quelques consignes de sécurité, et finit par envoyer les élèves dans la forêt.

Ron et Blaise continuèrent à se disputer durant l'heure qui suivit, tout en avançant dans les bois.

-C'est à cause de toi si Hagrid nous a assigné ensemble !

-Pourtant je me souviens clairement t'avoir entendu m'insulter.

-Parce que toi tu n'as rien fait peut-être !

-Je n'ai fait que statuer la vérité.

-Tu… je…arfh ! Vous êtes insupportables vous les Serpentards.

-Nous sommes aussi insupportables que vous êtes éloquents !

Avant qu'ils ne puissent continuer, un « chut » les interrompit. Alarmés, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent leurs baguettes et cherchèrent à repérer l'origine du bruit. Ils virent rapidement Hannah Abbot, une élève de Poutsouffle devant eux. Hermione, sa partenaire pour le cours, se trouvait juste à côté.

Ron poussa un soupir soulagé. Finalement, il n'avait plus à supporter le Serpentard tout seul ! Il allait manifester sa joie quand Hannah lui coupa une nouvelle fois la parole.

-Chut ! J'essaye de les entendre.

Croyant que les jeunes filles avaient trouvé des veaudelunes, Ron et Blaise se rapprochèrent en silence. Et ils auraient sans doute préférer tomber sur ces créatures magiques. A la place, ils assistèrent à une scène qui allait rester gravée dans leur mémoire.

Harry et Draco marchaient quelques mètres plus loin, ignorant qu'un petit groupe de leurs camarades les observait sans mot dire. Leurs baguettes étaient rangées, et leur conversation plutôt civile. Ils jetaient des coups d'œil à gauche et à droite, essayant de repérer des veaudelunes ou des traces de leur passage.

-Pourquoi on les espionne ? demanda Ron.

-Chut ! répéta encore Hannah.

L'attention du groupe retourna aux deux jeunes hommes.

-Tu es étrangement silencieux ce soir, remarqua Harry.

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage.

-Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous retrouvons seuls dans la forêt interdite toi et moi.

Hannah exhala bruyamment, comme si sa respiration s'était coincée dans sa gorge. Déjà son imagination conjurait des scénarios torrides, des images de retrouvailles passionnées entre les deux rivaux.

 _Cette nuit encore, la Lune devenait témoin de la passion de ses amants. Le prince de Serpentard et le héros de Gryffondor s'étaient une nouvelle fois retrouvés en secret pour vivre leur amour. Pour quelques heures, la forêt interdite devenait leur terrain de jeu._

 _Leurs prunelles trahissaient leur désir, alors qu'ils se dévoraient du regard. Draco avait saisi la main si douce de Harry, et l'attirait plus profondément dans les bois._

 _-Où m'emmènes tu mon ange ? demanda-t-il timidement._

 _-Tu vas vite le découvrir…, susurra le blond._

 _Le ton incandescent de sa voix fit monter le rouge aux joues de Harry. Docile, il se laissa entrainer par son amour. Les rayons argent de lune éclairaient ses beaux cheveux platine, et le paraient d'un halo éclatant. On aurait dit un ange déchu, tombé sur terre pour séduire le Survivant._

 _Finalement, une clairière se révéla à leurs yeux. Harry était émerveillé, et Draco, satisfait d'avoir surpris son petit cœur, arborait un sourire triomphal. Une étendue d'eau claire trônait au milieu d'herbes tendres et de fleurs fraichement écloses. La vision était idyllique, tout comme son amant._

 _Sans attendre, Draco retira ses vêtements. Ses yeux gris-bleu croisèrent ceux d'Harry, qui détourna le regard, embarrassé. Bientôt un clapotis se fit entendre. Le petit brun osa enfin se retourner, et découvrit le torse nu et magnifique de son Apollon qui dépassait de l'eau. Il souriait, muscles ciselés offerts à la vue de tous, et tendit la main comme une invitation à la tentation vers son cher et tendre._

 _Le plus jeune s'empourpra plus encore._

 _-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me rejoindre Harribou, taquina Draco d'une voix de velours_

 _Harry sentait son regard brûlant sur lui._

 _-Arrête de me fixer comme ça… gémit-il en se frottant les mains d'un geste nerveux._

 _Draco esquissa un sourire en coin._

 _-Mais pourquoi, alors que tu es à croquer… Allez, rejoins-moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix prédatrice_

 _Sous le regard incandescent de son paramour, Harry finit par céder, et commença à retirer sa robe, puis sa chemise. Chaque bouton défait révélait plus de chair pale et délicate que Draco imaginait déjà gouter de ses baisers. La lune éclairait délicieusement chaque parcelle de peau ainsi découverte, nimbant l'adolescent d'une lueur pure et presque sacrée._

 _Lorsqu'il ne portait plus que son boxer, le survivant hésita un bref instant, avant de se mettre totalement à nu, à la merci de son ange blond. Harry était extrêmement gêné, prisonnier des pupilles gris-bleu argent de son dragon qui le faisait fondre, néanmoins il s'avança dans l'eau tiède. En quelques enjambées, il avait rejoint Draco, qui ne perdit pas un instant pour rapprocher de lui ce corps chaud si ouvertement offert à lui._

 _-Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur…_

 _-Draco, je…_

 _Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, l'aristocrate s'était saisi de ses lèvres. Cédant au doux baiser, Harry se laissa faire, et bientôt, il sentit tout contre lui…_

Hannah cligna des yeux, et son attention retourna sur la scène en face d'elle.

Harry souriait lui aussi, comme si Draco venait de partager une bonne blague.

-C'est vrai. J'espère que cette fois ça sera plus tranquille…

Un craquement soudain leur fit tourner la tête. Sur leurs gardes, les deux jeunes hommes ne firent plus un geste. Les fourrées se mirent à bouger, avant que plusieurs créatures n'en sortent. De la taille d'un chien, elles avaient une peau lisse et grise, quatre pattes frêles, un long cou et de grands yeux gris protubérants.

-Ce sont des veaudelunes… souffla discrètement Malfoy.

Pour une raison étrange, ces créatures avaient décidé de se montrer aux deux sorciers, malgré leur tempérament craintif. De peur de les effrayer, ni Harry ni Draco n'amorcèrent un geste. Les veaudelunes s'approchèrent encore, quittant les buissons. Il y en avait quatre, tous des adultes vu leur taille. L'un d'eux, plus courageux, alla même jusqu'à donner un petit coup de tête dans la jambe de Malfoy. Le Serpentard ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.

Les autres veaudelunes prirent cela comme un encouragement, puisque qu'ils s'attroupèrent autours de lui pour quémander des caresses. Draco cligna des yeux, un peu dépassé, et essaya de répondre à leurs demandes en leur tapotant le crâne. Harry éclata de rire devant le surréalisme de la scène.

-Je crois que tu as des fans Malfoy

-Que veux-tu Potter, mon charme est irrésistible.

Le Gryffondor roula les yeux. Comme une vengeance, les veaudelunes commencèrent alors à s'intéresser à Harry. Deux allèrent à sa rencontre, et le poussèrent lui aussi pour demander un peu d'affection. Harry recula d'un pas, et maladroit, trébucha sur un des vaudelune que caressait Draco. Il tomba en arrière, et manqua d'écraser une de ces créatures.

A la place, il s'effondra sur Malfoy, sa tête cognant durement le torse du Serpentard, qui bascula lui aussi par terre. Ils atterrirent dans l'herbe, sans blesser aucun des veaudelunes fort heureusement. Draco grogna.

-Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes ça Potter, dit-il en pensant à la bousculade de la bibliothèque.

-J'y suis pour rien c'est le veaudelune qui m'a poussé !

Ledit veaudelune le regardait plein d'innocence. Avant même que les sorciers n'aient amorcé un geste pour se relever, les quatre créatures se jetèrent quasiment sur eux pour profiter de leur contact, les empêchant effectivement de bouger.

Ron regarda avec horreur les deux rivaux prisonniers l'un contre l'autre.

 _Draco maintenait Harry serré contre lui. Celui-ci tentait de se débattre pour échapper à son agresseur, mais sans succès : Draco était trop fort. Sa main insistante s'aventurait dangereusement plus bas, caressant le corps du Survivant, qui s'agitait toujours._

 _-Lâche moi !_

 _-Allons Potter laisse toi faire_

 _-Jamais Malfoy ! cracha-t-il_

 _-Alors je vais devoir employer la force…_

 _Le vil Serpentard colla l'innocent Gryffondor contre lui, écartant ses jambes pour le rapprocher encore. Harry tenta de lui donner un coup de poing, mais sa main fut saisie par le vicieux Malfoy, qui souriait sadiquement._

 _-Et maintenant Potter je vais te…_

Blaise aussi avait du mal à détourner le regard.

 _Harry s'accrochait à la chemise de Draco comme si sa vie en dépendait._

 _-Qu'es ce qui te prends ?_

 _-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, gémit-il en se frottant contre le Serpentard. J'ai besoin de..._

 _-Mais ça ne va pas ! Eloigne toi de…_

 _Il fut interrompu par le Gryffondor qui essayait de défaire sa ceinture._

 _-S'il te plait, prends-moi !_

 _-Hors de question !_

Ils furent rappelés à la réalité par les grognements des deux sorciers emmêlés entre les veaudelunes.

-Potter dégage ton bras de mon visage !

-Seulement si tu bouges le tien !

Après quelques commandes et insultes mutuelles, ils parvinrent à se dégager et à s'allonger au sol côte à côte, veaudelunes à demi affalés sur eux et très satisfaits.

-Pourquoi ce genre de chose tombe toujours sur moi ?

-Au moins on a réussi à trouver ces fichues bestioles.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, et sans plus d'explication, les veaudelunes se remirent sur leurs pattes, et repartirent par là où ils étaient arrivés, après une dernière caresse. Harry et Draco profitèrent de leur départ pour se relever, et dépoussiérer leurs robes.

-On ne parle de ça à personne, siffla Malfoy

-Pourquoi, on a peur que les gens découvrent que tu as un cœur ?

-Tais-toi juste.

Harry ne releva pas. Sans rien dire, les deux sorciers décidèrent de se remettre en route, surement pour retrouver la lisière de la forêt. Toujours silencieux, les membres du petit groupe qui les avait observés se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

Hannah jubilait.

-Vous avez vu ? Vous avez vu ! C'était teeellement romantique et mignon, et les veaudelunes étaient clairement adorables. Attendez que j'en parle à Lavande et Pansy, tout le monde devra bien croire à leur amour !

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête, peu intéressée par ce genre de rumeur. Ron lui se remettait à peine du choc, le visage positivement verdâtre. Blaise n'était pas vraiment mieux loti.

-Quoi ? Attends quel amour ?! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Malfoy a très clairement agressé Harry !

Prêt à défendre sa maison, Blaise reprit ses esprits.

-Je crois que tu te trompes Weasley, c'est Potter qui l'a attaqué !

-Ah non, c'est la faute aux veaudelunes que contrôle Malfoy !

-Ce sont ces créatures qui ont poussé Potter dans les bras de Draco !

-Ne me parle pas de Harry dans les bras de ce… furet !

-Stop! On se calme, intima finalement Hermione. Ce n'est qu'une rumeur Ron.

Ron écarquilla les yeux.

-Seulement une rumeur ? Comment ça ?! Et tu étais au courant !

-Je l'ai appris par hasard, se défendit-elle.

-Toute l'école est au courant. Sauf vous deux, et Harry et Draco, ajouta Hannah.

-Comment ? Je suis l'un des derniers au courant ? Mais Draco est mon meilleur ami ! se plaint Blaise.

-Justement. Si on voulait éviter que Harry et Draco l'apprennent, il fallait vous éviter.

-C'est réussi à ce que je vois… se moqua Zabini.

-Oh et ils vont l'apprendre ! Je vais aller leur dire moi ! s'énerva Ron.

Il avait du mal à digérer qu'un secret aussi important lui ait été caché. C'était quand même de Harry et de Malfoy que l'on parlait ! Rivaux depuis le premier jour ! Gryffondor contre Serpentard ! Les imaginer ensemble c'était … Ron en avait des frissons horrifiés.

Heureusement, Hermione l'empêcha encore une fois de foncer sans réfléchir.

-Oh non Ronald Bilius Weasley, tu ne diras rien du tout ! Comment crois-tu que Harry réagirait si tu lui parlais des rumeurs ? Il a autre chose à penser ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était la vérité, ou Harry nous l'aurait sûrement dit…

Ron n'était pas vraiment convaincu, mais c'était une discussion pour un autre temps. Pour le moment, il ferma la bouche et se renfrogna, mais ne paraissait plus prêt à défoncer les portes du château pour menacer Malfoy. Néanmoins Hermione garda un œil sur lui, prête à l'arrêter si besoin est.

En silence après cette découverte plutôt bruyante, les quatre élèves reprirent leur marche. Ce fut Blaise qui brisa le silence au bout de quelques minutes chargées de tension.

-Je me demande quelle tête fera Draco lorsqu'il l'apprendra.

Ron grogna.


	7. Chapitre 6: Le cours de potion

Chapitre 6 : Le cours de potion

Ni Ron ni Blaise ne vendirent la mèche. Zabini, en bon Serpentard, savait la valeur d'une telle information, et avait entrepris d'en apprendre le plus possible. Passer la découverte plutôt émotionnelle, personne ne savait vraiment s'il approuvait ou répugnait la rumeur. Il échangeait ses informations contre des faveurs, son masque souriant et impassible fermement en place. Lorsque l'on posait la question à Pansy, elle éclatait de rire. On n'était pas plus avancé.

La désapprobation de Ron elle était beaucoup plus claire. Résilients, les élèves de l'école s'étaient rapidement fait au changement. Et même si l'on pouvait techniquement parler de la rumeur à Ron, on évitait, sous peine de le voir devenir rouge de colère et irritable. Il fallait mieux ne pas trainer dans la salle commune durant ces moments là.

Le Gryffondor jetait des regards mauvais à Malfoy à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, et encore plus lorsqu'il s'approchait un tant soit peu de Harry. En réponse, le Serpentard haussait le sourcil avec un air de défi, mais Hermione arrêta toujours Ron avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Comme évoquer la rumeur à Malfoy.

Et à cause de ces réaction plutôt voyantes, Draco lui-même se doutait de quelque chose. D'après Blaise, il cherchait quelle action avait pu causer une telle réaction de la part de Weasley, et la manière de s'en servir. Il n'allait probablement pas deviner « Oh pas grand-chose, le rouquin croit juste que tu te tapes son meilleur ami. ». Mais il pouvait déjà imaginer que cela ait un rapport avec Harry. Malfoy était un Serpentard après tout, et la déduction un de ses points forts. On demandait régulièrement des mises à jour de Zabini pour essayer de garder la rumeur sous contrôle.

Draco n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul Serpentard à avoir deviner qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Mais Rogue, maitre espion, avait été beaucoup plus efficace dans sa recherche de vérité et d'information. Depuis le banquet ce fameux soir après le cours de divination, il savait qu'une rumeur s'était propagée à travers l'école.

Au départ il l'avait ignorée, pensant encore à une querelle enfantine. Mais à mesure qu'elle gagnait en ampleur sans faiblir, le professeur de Potion s'était mis un point d'honneur à la découvrir discrètement. Cela n'avait pas été difficile : entrainé à mentir et à espionner beaucoup plus gros qu'une bande d'élèves, Rogue avait facilement entendu Lavande et Pansy échanger des informations.

Croire ses informations, ça c'était autre chose.

Il avait du mal à s'imaginer les deux rivaux entretenir une relation amoureuse, secrète qui plus est ! Connaissant le caractère du Gryffondor, il n'aurait pas tenu trois jours. Loin de crier au scandale comme on aurait pu l'imaginer, le professeur resta impassible, tout en priant que la rumeur ne soit qu'une mauvaise farce. Cela lui éviterait beaucoup d'ennuis.

D'autant que comme le voulait le curriculum, les 6ème années fabriqueraient aujourd'hui de l'amortentia. Rogue appréhendait toujours ce cours : toutes ces hormones risquaient de causer des accidents. Et si tout le monde était aussi passionné par la rumeur qu'il avait cru deviner, il devrait apporter une attention particulière à la sécurité.

Encore une fois Potter allait déranger son cours.

Il apparut évident que Rogue avait raison. Les premiers élèves arrivaient à peine dans la salle de cours, et ils avaient déjà du mal à contenir leur enthousiasme. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était assis à sa table. La classe entière était surexcitée : on allait enfin savoir quelle odeur était la plus irrésistible pour chacun. Et pour Harry et Draco.

En tout cas c'est ce qu'espérait certains.

Rogue s'accorda un moment de faiblesse et soupira, avant de retourner à son cours.

-Aujourd'hui nous préparons une des potions les plus dangereuses qui existe. Quelques gouttes suffisent à créer une obsession qui plierait même les esprits les plus forts à la volonté de son créateur. Il est impossible de fabriquer ou d'imiter l'amour : l'amortentia n'est qu'un moyen de manipuler les autres, et de les soumettre à son désir…

Les instructions se trouvent dans votre livre, page 79. Je vous prierais de rester civilisés, et de ne pas succomber aux vapeurs ensorcelantes d'un chaudron d'amortentia correction préparé. Aucun flacon ne quittera cette salle. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

La classe hocha la tête, et sous le regard insistant de Rogue, tout le monde se mit au travail. Les 6eme années travaillaient seuls, pour se préparer aux examens. On fonça aux placards pour récupérer tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de la potion : Œufs de serpencendre gelés, épines de roses, menthe poivrée, pierre de lune, poussière de perle…

Oubliées les rumeurs, chacun travailla en silence et avec diligence. C'était une potion de niveau avancé, qui demandait un timing extrêmement précis. On n'entendait presque rien dans la salle, hormis les bruits d'ingrédients que l'on découpe et écrase, le son de bulles qui éclatent, et le léger crépitement des flammes sous les chaudrons.

Finalement, l'heure et demie toucha à sa fin, et un bruit strident résonna dans la salle pour signifier à chacun qu'il était temps. Rogue se leva et passa entre les rangs pour évaluer rapidement les potions des élèves.

Comme souvent, le chaudron d'Hermione suivait la recette sur le bout des doigts, mais c'était la potion de Draco qui était la mieux préparée. Le travail d'Harry était convenable, au grand regret de Rogue, tout comme celui de nombreux autres. Il était presque fier des résultats de sa classe, et allait se féliciter d'un cours sur l'amortentia sans encombre, lorsqu'un bruit sourd attira son attention.

Théodore Nott s'était effondré par terre sans raison apparente. Rogue leva un sourcil, attendant que le serpentard se relève. Lorsqu'il le fit, il découvrit avec horreur que son regard était vague et inattentif, symptôme caractéristique d'une personne ayant consommé de l'amortentia.

Rogue balaya la classe du regard, appelant clairement le responsable à se manifester. A un œil non entrainé, personne ne semblait particulièrement suspect, mais des années passées en temps qu'espion et professeur lui permettait de distinguer les signes subtils de la culpabilité.

-Voilà qui est particulièrement inapproprié monsieur Zabini.

A l'entente du nom du Serpentard, Nott releva la tête et un sourire béat illumina son visage. Il se retourna vers le jeune homme, et paraissait prêt à l'admirer jusqu'à la mort. Zabini se contenta de hausser les épaules, ne niant pas sa responsabilité.

Rogue retint un soupir et retira à regret 10 points à sa maison.

-Si c'était un Gryffondor, il se serait déjà fait renvoyer, murmura discrètement un élève.

Le professeur choisit d'ignorer la remarque.

-A présent monsieur Zabini vous allez accompagner monsieur Nott et moi-même à l'infirmerie. Vous aurez également une détention dont je vous communiquerais les dates plus tard. Pour le reste de la classe, je compte sur votre maturité. Je serais de retour dans une dizaine de minutes pour récupérer un échantillon de vos potions.

Blaise se leva, et suivit le professeur hors de la pièce, Nott sur ces talons. Alors qu'il quittait la salle, Blaise lança un clin d'œil à Pansy, qui lui rendit le geste.

Le reste de la classe parut confus, jusqu'à ce que Pansy commence à interroger Malfoy

-Alors Draco, qu'est-ce que tu sens dans ta potion ?

Ceux intéressés par la rumeur apprécièrent pleinement le génie du plan des deux Serpentards. Cette question tenait Draco en échec.

Il ne pouvait pas prétendre que sa potion ne fonctionnait pas, car tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas le cas : le liquide abordait la couleur nacrée caractéristique de l'amortentia, dégageait des vapeurs en spirale et sentait délicieusement bon. Même à l'opposé de la pièce, Lavande était capable de sentir l'odeur agréable des violettes de son jardin.

Draco ne pouvait pas non plus prétendre se cacher derrière la rigidité du cours et la sévérité de Rogue, qui n'aurait pas toléré ces enfantillages. Celui-ci se trouvait malheureusement absent pour les dix minutes à venir grâce au sacrifice de Blaise et celui involontaire de Nott.

Bien sûr, il pouvait choisir de ne pas répondre, prétextant une faiblesse qu'il ne voulait pas révéler à ses adversaires. Mais refuser de répondre, c'était confirmer qu'il avait bien une faiblesse. Car après tout, il pouvait bien dire la vérité, s'il ne sentait que du chocolat ou l'odeur de l'herbe coupée. Si son odeur était plus… personnelle, là ce serait une raison pour ne rien dire.

Malfoy n'avait plus qu'un choix à sa disposition s'il ne voulait pas dire la vérité : mentir. Et Pansy se sentait capable de discerner le bon grain de l'ivraie dans les propos de Draco Malfoy.

A présent, les autres élèves faisaient semblant de discuter entre eux, tout en tendant l'oreille. D'autres, le regard dans le vague, reniflaient leur potion comme des addicts, se délectant de l'odeur unique de l'amortentia.

Le sourire que Pansy adressa à Draco était carnassier, et ce dernier resta impassible, mais on devinait clairement son malaise. Pendant quelques secondes il ne dit rien, calculant ces possibilités, avant de répondre.

-De la pomme.

Ce n'était pas faux, mais clairement il ne disait pas toute la vérité.

-Quelque chose d'autre peut-être.

-De la cannelle

-Quel beau crumble tu nous fais, se moqua Pansy.

Malfoy la fusilla du regard.

-Feu de cheminée, ozone, « Eau sauvage » de Christian Dior. Et toi très chère ?

-Je suis ravie que tu ais posé la question darling ! Je sens l'« Allure » de Chanel, un grand classique, tu devrais l'essayer, mon huile essentielle préférée aux notes d'agrumes, et le parfum incroyable de ce saint-honoré que prépare ce petit pâtissier français.

Draco ne pipât plus mot. Pansy était satisfaite. Rien de ce qu'avait dit Draco n'était très explicite, uniquement des odeurs qu'il aime ou porte, mais c'était des informations à consigner pour plus tard.

Comprenant la manœuvre, Lavande imita Pansy du côté des Gryffondor.

-Alors Harry tu sens quoi ?

Potter n'était pas très enthousiaste, mais il répondit quand même.

-Euh… je dirais tarte à la mélasse, bois de manche à balai, et… je ne sais pas trop… une eau de Cologne ?

Les élèves environnants parurent très excités par la nouvelle. A présent que la flagrance de Malfoy était connue, la demoiselle essayait de relier les points, pour voir si l'odeur que sentait Harry pouvait être celle de Draco.

-Quel type de Cologne ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

Harry parut confus.

-Aucune idée, je ne suis pas un spécialiste. La seule que j'ai on me l'a offert alors…

Avant que l'interrogation reprenne, Rogue retourna dans la salle, claquant la porte derrière lui et faisait sursauter les élèves inattentifs. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry fut presque heureux de voir son professeur de potions, qui l'arracha aux questions de ses camarades.

-Trêve de bavardages. Je veux que chacun d'entre vous se munisse d'une fiole et la remplisse d'un échantillon de sa potion, que je noterais. Je vous demande également d'écrire pour mardi prochain 30 pieds de parchemin décrivant l'amortentia, son procédé de fabrication, et ses symptômes. Le cours est terminé.


	8. Chapitre 7: une annonce importante

Chapitre 7 : Une annonce importante

Le mois de décembre arriva rapidement. Tous les élèves étaient très excités en pensant à la visite prochaine de Pré-au-lard, puis aux vacances d'hiver. On discutait cadeaux, retour à la maison et repas en famille. Ceux qui resteraient à Poudlard prévoyaient déjà d'écrire à leurs amis, et de trouver de quoi s'occuper lorsque le château serait quasiment vide.

La rumeur était devenue une sorte de bruit de fond, un bourdonnement constant avec lequel on avait appris à vivre. L'enthousiasme des élèves étaient toujours là, mais poussé en arrière-plan derrière les préoccupations plus récentes des jeunes gens. D'autant que rien de très intéressant ne s'était reproduit. On patientait.

Mais ce premier décembre, on se demanda si Dumbledore n'avait pas finalement cédé à la folie. La journée avait commencé tranquillement : nous étions dimanche, et pour beaucoup d'élèves c'était l'occasion de se détendre, de dormir un peu ou de profiter des jardins du château. Puis était venu le soir, et son lot d'inquiétude. Le weekend était déjà fini, certains n'avaient pas terminé leurs devoirs, et peu d'élèves avait envie d'aller en cours le lendemain.

Tout le monde était rassemblé dans la grande salle, repas à peine terminé, lorsque le directeur de Poudlard réclama l'attention de l'assemblée. Immédiatement, on se retourna vers lui pour l'écouter : que pouvait-il bien avoir à dire ?

Dumbledore se leva, et lança un rapide sonorus avant de parler, sourire énigmatique aux lèvres :

-Avant de repartir à vos dortoirs, j'aimerais vous toucher quelques mots. Cette année pour la première fois, un nouvel évènement aura lieu à Poudlard pour égayer ces quelques semaines avant noël.

Des murmures dans les rangs, et Dumbledore cessa de parler, théâtral, laissant les spéculations poursuivre leur route dans l'imagination collective. On pensait quidditch, tournoi, duels. Personne n'était préparé à l'idée qu'annonça l'excentrique directeur.

-Il s'agira d'un père noël secret !

De nombreux sourcils se haussèrent, l'incompréhension claire sur les visages. Quelques élèves, principalement des nés-moldus ou des sangs mêlés, avaient eux compris le plan du directeur. Les avis étaient partagés, entre enthousiasme et agacement.

Sans attendre cette fois, il commença à expliquer.

-Voyez-vous, c'est une charmante tradition originaire de Scandinavie où un père noël secret, connu sous le nom de Julkapp toquait aux portes avant d'y lancer un cadeau et de disparaitre. Aujourd'hui bien sûr la coutume a évolué, et je vais m'empresser de vous expliquer les règles que nous utiliserons.

Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains, et une enveloppe blanche apparu devant chacun des élèves.

-L'enveloppe devant vous contient un rappel des règles, ainsi que le nom d'un élève dans la même année que vous. Il s'agit de la personne à laquelle vous allez devoir offrir un cadeau. Vous aurez jusqu'au dernier jour avant les vacances pour leur trouver quelque chose. Et au cours du banquet de fin d'année finalement, nous échangerons tous nos cadeaux !

La grande salle était restée relativement silencieuse jusqu'à ce que Seamus ne s'exclame :

-Hey, je dois offrir un cadeau à …

Comiquement, il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, comme si le nom qu'il voulait annoncer était resté coincé dans sa gorge. Dumbledore sourit avec amusement, les yeux pétillants.

-Il est possible qu'un sort vous empêche de révéler le nom de votre Secret Santa. J'ai toujours adoré ce genre de mystère, ainsi personne ne saura de qui vient son cadeau. C'est plus amusant comme ça !

Un brouhaha éclata immédiatement parmi les élèves, qui s'empressaient de découvrir le nom de leur père noël secret.

-Drôle de concept de l'amusement, râla Dean, je dois offrir un cadeau à …

Là encore le nom ne passa pas ces lèvres. On voyait toute la frustration sur son visage, et on se douta qu'il n'était pas très heureux du choix imposé.

Si à la table des Gryffondor on s'empressait de lire les noms des secret santa, à la table des Serpentard on commença par lire les règles, en se gardant bien de dire ses noms. Comme pour beaucoup d'autre chose, l'information était jalousement conservée tant qu'on ne savait pas comment la marchander.

Après quelques minutes de chuchotements, Blaise prit finalement la parole.

-La personne à laquelle je vais offrir un cadeau secret est une jeune femme de 6ème année de la maison Serpentard, de sang pur, aux cheveux noirs et dont les meilleurs amis sont Draco Malfoy et moi-même. Son nom est …

Il ne put ajouter un mot.

Se reconnaissant, Pansy sourit tout en saluant l'intelligence de son camarade. Il n'avait effectivement pas pu dire son nom, mais avait été capable de la décrire de telle manière qu'il n'y ait de doutes sur l'identité de son secret santa.

Les Serpentards furent donc les premiers à trouver un moyen pour contourner l'interdiction imposée par le sort de Dumbledore : au lieu de prononcer le nom comme un Gryffondor, il fallait décrire la personne, en donnant un détail qui assurait que c'était bien d'elle dont on parlait.

Comme tout bon secret à Poudlard, l'information ne tarda pas à se transmettre. Aucun des Serpentard n'avoua avoir révélé cette découverte, mais dès le lendemain les autres maisons étaient au courant.

Certains décidèrent quand même de jouer le jeu et de ne rien dire, par honte, pudeur, ou mystère. Très vite des listes et des graphiques apparurent cependant, annotant qui offrait à qui. Mais c'était un travail difficile et laborieux, et à part la règle stipulant que chacun offrait aux élèves de son année, tout était possible. Les progrès étaient lents.

De plus, les approches quant aux cadeaux étaient mitigées. Certains voulaient faire des efforts, en trouvant des cadeaux intéressants ou bien pensés. D'autres comptaient récupérer la première bêtise venue histoire d'être débarrassé de cette tâche.

Bref, personne ne savait vraiment quoi penser de ce Secret Santa. On attendait le jour de l'échange pour poser un jugement final. Et après cette annonce qui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe, les cours avaient repris comme à l'habitude.


	9. Chapitre 8: Les hellébores

Chapitre 8 : Les hellébores

Le château était mu d'une nouvelle effervescence. L'annonce de Dumbledore avait animé les discussions, et le rappel important que la fin d'année arrivait et qu'il fallait commencer à trouver des cadeaux pour ses amis et famille.

Hermione, diligente, avait déjà prévu de trainer Ron et Harry avec elle pour faire des achats. Elle voulait également leur demander leur avis, à propos du présent qu'elle voulait offrir pour le secret santa. Elle avait tiré le nom d'un jeune homme de Serdaigle, et hésitait quant au livre à lui procurer. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, mais il faisait partie de l'équipe de quidditch : elle espérait que ses deux amis puissent l'aider.

Ron était plutôt satisfait de son secret santa : il avait tiré le nom de Dean, et après 6 ans passés dans le même dortoir lui trouver un présent n'allait pas être trop difficile.

Harry lui avait habilement évité les questions sur son secret santa, disant qu'il voulait garder le mystère comme Dumbledore avait suggéré. Mais vu son regard perdu lorsqu'il réfléchissait à quel cadeau offrir, le consensus était qu'il avait le nom d'une fille, et qu'il n'y connaissait rien. Hermione attendait le moment où il viendrait lui demander conseil, surement quelques jours avant l'échange comme d'habitude.

Quelques fervents passionnés de la rumeur de romance espéraient secrètement qu'il ait tiré le nom de Draco Malfoy.

Quoiqu'il en soit, et en attendant la sortie prochaine à Pré-au-lard, les cours poursuivaient comme à l'habitude. Flitwick apprenait aux élèves des sorts pour faire tomber de la neige, idéal pour décorer la maison en cette période des fêtes. McGonagall elle leur faisait transfigurer des billes en décorations de Noël. Festive, le professeur Chourave avait entrepris l'étude d'hellébore argentis, une sorte d'hellébore de noël magique qui chantait à la nuit tombée. Neville en avait ramené un pot pour la salle commune des Gryffondor, et la plante fredonnait chaque soir au coin du feu, relaxant tous les élèves après une dure journée de cours.

L'ambiance douce et romantique que créait les plantes faisait de la serre un nouveau lieu privilégié de retrouvailles amoureuses. Leur chanson couplée aux amaranthis, des grappes de petites fleurs rose pâle relâchant du pollen semblable à des grains de lumière, avait un certain charme en cette période de noël. Chourave avait surpris plus d'un élève dans sa serre après le couvre-feu.

C'est aussi là qu'elle surprit Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy un soir après le repas.

Pour leur défense, les deux jeunes hommes avaient des raisons valables justifiant leur présence dans les serres. Draco étudiait l'effet de certaines plantes dans les potions en compagnie du professeur Rogue, comme activité complémentaire aux cours. Le potioniste lui avait demandé de récupérer du pollen d'amaranthis, en sachant qu'il en trouverait dans la serre du professeur Chourave. Armé du justificatif de Rogue, il était descendu aux jardins pour recouvrer cet ingrédient.

Harry quant à lui venait chercher ses gants en peau de dragon qu'il avait oublié après le cours d'herbologie. C'est en déposant son sac dans les dortoirs qu'il avait réalisé son oubli, et il voulait discrètement les récupérer après le repas pour ne pas faire d'histoire.

Autant dire que pour rester discret, c'était raté.

Malfoy était déjà dans la serre lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte vitrée. Ce dernier guidait de sa baguette les grains de lumière dans la fiole qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il se tenait droit, port altier, mais serein, sans avoir besoin d'être sur ses gardes comme parmi ses camarades Serpentard.

Harry s'en voulait presque de briser son calme, et essaya de récupérer ses gants sans faire de bruit. Il pouvait les voir sur la table, près d'un pot d'hellébore.

Malheureusement, Draco avait l'ouïe fine et l'entendit. Flacon et baguette toujours en main, il pivota légèrement pour avoir Harry dans son champ de vision.

-Quelle discrétion Potter, s'amusa-t-il.

Harry sursauta en entendant sa voix, et rougit, embarrassé d'avoir été surpris.

-Désolé, marmonna le Gryffondor, je récupère mes gants et je m'en vais.

Draco n'ajouta rien, pas de pique sur son oubli, ou de moquerie sur sa maladresse. Il reprit sa tâche, suivant les mouvements de Harry du coin de l'œil, en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Le Gryffondor avança vers ses gants, et les attrapa sans attendre. Il allait repartir quand il surprit Draco lui jeter un regard qu'il espérait inaperçu.

-Quelle discrétion Malfoy, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Le Serpentard eut la décence de paraitre gêné, mais ne pipât mot, se concentrant soudainement sur sa tache de récolte.

Harry musa que c'était une des rencontres les plus calme qu'il ait jamais eu avec Malfoy. Cela ne le dérangea pas : il commençait à en avoir assez de ces querelles inutiles. Les échanges verbaux étaient amusants bien sûr, mais s'ils pouvaient éviter les conflits … Il avait autre chose à penser, avec Voldemort et tout ça.

Il repensa au cours de soins aux créatures magiques sur les veaudelunes. Là aussi le ton avait plus calme, plus agréable, un échange plutôt qu'une guerre ouverte. Harry préférait de loin ce Draco là à la façade du Serpentard. Peut-être pourraient-ils faire des efforts pour rester civils en public. Draco n'avait pas l'air opposé à l'idée d'enterrer la hache de guerre…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il manqua de cogner madame Chourave, qui venait jeter un œil à ses serres. La madone venait d'ouvrir la porte, et paraissait surprise de le trouver là.

-Monsieur Potter ? Que faites-vous ici ? Et avec qui…

Son regard balaya la pièce jusqu'à tomber sur Draco, qui finissait de boucher sa fiole pleine de pollen d'amaranthis.

-Monsieur Malfoy ?

-Bonsoir professeur Chourave. Je venais collecter du pollen d'amaranthis à la demande du professeur Rogue. Est-ce que vous m'autorisez ? finit-il en levant sa fiole.

L'herbologiste encore surprise mit quelques instants à répondre.

-Oh. Bien sûr, pas de problème vous pouvez.

Regagnant ses esprits, elle poursuivit.

-Et vous monsieur Potter que faisiez-vous ici ?

-J'avais oublié mes gants après les cours, et je voulais les récupérer sans vous déranger.

Le regard de Chourave glissa jusqu'aux mains de Harry, qui tenait les protections de jardinage. Soupirant, mais avec amusement, elle reprit.

-Venez avec moi, je vous raccompagne au château.

« Je ne vous punirez pas cette fois » était le message implicite. Les deux élèves hochèrent la tête, et la suivirent hors de la serre.

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent le château, ils tombèrent sur le professeur McGonagall, qui avait presque l'air de les attendre. Harry se sentait un peu penaud à la vue de son professeur de métamorphose.

-Monsieur Potter, monsieur Malfoy, je croyais vous avoir demander d'éviter de sortir dehors après le couvre-feu.

-Ce n'est rien Minerva, le défendit Chourave, ils étaient tous les deux dans la serre. Monsieur Potter avait oublié ses gants après mon cours.

Le regard de la directrice de Gryffondor était sans équivoque. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment que des élèves sortent du château à la nuit tombée, et surtout pas pour ça.

-Enfin, cette fois au moins ce n'était pas un serpent géant. Potter je vous conduis aux dortoirs.

-Je vais raccompagner monsieur Malfoy dans les donjons, suppléa l'herbologiste.

Les tableaux, qui avaient été témoin de la scène, s'empressèrent de propager la nouvelle à travers le château. Le récit se colporta à vitesse grand V, et lorsque Harry regagna son dortoir, les ragots avaient déjà gagné une bonne part des tableaux.

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy avaient été surpris dans la serre aux hellébores.

 _Le festin de la grande salle était terminé, et les élèves fatigués regagnaient leurs dortoirs pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. A l'insu de tous cependant, deux élèves s'étaient échappés du lot pour se retrouver ensemble._

 _Draco poussa la porte de la serre aux hellébores pour trouver Harry déjà assis dans un coin de la pièce. Ses cheveux étaient comme toujours en bataille, délicieusement rebelles et donnant l'envie d'y passer la main. Ses yeux verts luisaient dans un mélange de malice et d'excitation. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être là, qu'on pourrait les voir, ou pire les séparer._

 _Le prince de Serpentard s'empressa de rejoindre son amant pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il sentit la tête du Gryffondor dans son cou, humant son parfum et s'accrochant à lui comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu de plusieurs semaines, et non pas quelques heures._

 _-Mmm Dracochou enfin tu es là…_

 _-Je t'ai manqué mon ange ?_

 _Harry s'empourpra en écoutant le ton sulfureux de l'aristocrate, renforcé par la proximité de leurs deux corps. Dans la serre à peine éclairée par quelques amaranthis, il ne manqua pas le regard carnassier de son amant._

 _D'un courage tout gryffondor, Harry ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et continua. Exposant sa nuque comme une invitation à le marquer, il se rapprocha de son âme sœur._

 _-Oui tu m'as énormément manqué… et c'est de ta faute._

 _Le rire cristallin de Draco se mêla aux chansons de la serre. Les hellébores avaient commencé à chanter, un son mélodieux s'échappant des nombreux pots de la serre. Draco se pencha encore plus, obligeant Harry à se cambrer contre lui._

 _-Et pourquoi est-ce que ma faute ? susurra-t-il, amusé._

 _Les deux moitiés se regardèrent quelques instants sans rien dire, dévorant l'autre du regard. Eclairé par la lune et entouré des perles de lumières des amaranthis, Draco était un demi-dieu descendu sur terre, et qui pour une raison que Harry ne comprenait pas, était venu l'aimer cette nuit._

 _Dans les yeux du blond, son fier gryffondor était une sublime vision, tentatrice, parfaite, une invitation conçue pour ses désirs et qu'il était le seul à découvrir. Les hellébores lui chantaient une ode, alors que Harry ne prononçait plus un mot, ses yeux émeraudes fixés sur lui, lui accordant sa pleine attention. Cette sublime créature à visage humain ne voyait que lui ce soir._

 _Le charme fut rompu par la rencontre de leurs lèvres au milieu de la serre. Les deux amants étaient entrelacés comme pour fusionner, et leur passion leur masqua l'arrivée du professeur d'herbologie._

 _-Que faites-vous ici ?_


	10. Chapitre 9: La sortie à Pré-au-Lard

Chapitre 9 : La sortie à Pré-au-lard

Lorsque Harry descendit des dortoirs le lendemain matin, tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Lavande et Parvati soupiraient, pensait à quel point la serre devait être romantique. Quelques autres ricanaient, parce que Harry s'était fait prendre et pas eux. Hermione lisait, indifférente à la commotion, et Harry ne comprenait pas comment autant de monde pouvait-être au courant pour son escapade nocturne, et supposa qu'ils avaient vu McGonagall le raccompagner.

Les murmures continuèrent dans les couloirs et jusqu'à la grande salle, et Harry commença à se demander si la gazette du sorcier n'avait pas écrit un nouvel article sur lui. Cela aurait eu le mérite d'expliquer tous les regards.

Il tacha de les ignorer comme à son habitude, et entama son petit déjeuner. A côté de lui, Ron engouffra une assiette de pancake. Hermione relisait son devoir de métamorphose, qui ne serait pourtant à rendre que le mardi.

Ne sachant pas aborder le sujet, et avec son tact légendaire, Harry lança simplement :

-Je vais essayer d'être civil avec Malfoy.

Ron le regarda bouche bée, sa fourchette suspendue à mi-parcours. Il était horrifié, repensant aux rumeurs de romance entre Harry et Draco. Un doute horrible le prenait aux tripes : et si c'était vrai ? S'il s'agissait de la première étape avant de révéler leur relation ?

Weasley restait pétrifié, et Harry considéra qu'il devait s'expliquer.

-On a un peu parlé hier soir dans les serres et…

-Je ne veux pas savoir ! glapit Ron. Harry continua sans s'interrompre.

-…j'en ai assez de toujours devoir me battre avec lui. J'ai mieux à faire. Par exemple détruire Vol…

-Shh !

\- …demort, passer des examens, ce genre de chose.

Harry soutint le regard de ces deux meilleurs amis qui le fixaient.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda Hermione. Il hocha la tête en réponse. La jeune sorcière parut réfléchir, et finit par soupirer.

-Très bien, alors moi aussi je vais faire un effort…

-Hermione ! s'écria le Weasley.

-Mais à la moindre insulte je n'hésiterais pas à lui lancer un sort.

-Tu as ma bénédiction.

Ron se renfrogna, en oubliant presque son repas, qu'il mangea plus lentement que d'habitude. Il n'avait pas envie de faire des efforts, surtout pour un serpentard ! Et surtout pour Malfoy ! Mais ne voulant pas énerver ses amis, il se contenta de se taire. Hermione le remarqua.

-Je vois très bien que tu n'es pas d'accord Ron. Mais réfléchis : nous sommes bientôt adultes. Il est temps de grandir un peu, et d'oublier nos querelles d'enfant. Ça ne nous apportera rien de continuer à nous disputer sans raison.

Ron savait qu'elle avait raison, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait l'avouer. Il avala un autre pancake et rumina.

La journée continua sans encombre. Nous étions vendredi, et le trio ne croisa pas Malfoy, au grand bonheur de Ron qui ne se sentait pas prêt à tenir une conversation civile avec des Serpentards. Il lui fallait plus de temps pour se faire à l'idée de rester silencieux en leur présence.

Devinant les pensées de son meilleur ami, Harry détourna habilement la conversation sur la sortie à Pré-au-lard du lendemain. De nombreux élèves comptaient y acheter leurs cadeaux, y compris les Gryffondor.

Finalement, le samedi arriva, et une grande partie des élèves quitta le château pour se rendre au village. Les boutiques allaient sans aucun doute être prises d'assaut.

-Vous avez une idée de ce que vous allez offrir à votre père noël secret ?

-Probablement des bonbons, répondit Ron. Je sais qu'il les aimera.

Ce n'était pas un secret dans les dortoirs que Dean Thomas appréciait les sucreries.

-Et toi Hermione, pour ton Serdaigle ? Anthony Goldstein c'est ça ?

-Oh j'ai une liste de plusieurs livres. J'aurais aimé avoir votre avis final, vous pensez qu'il appréciera plus « mille et un sortilèges météorologiques » ou « recueil de rituels incomplets » ?

Ni Ron ni Harry n'avaient la moindre idée du contenu des deux ouvrages. Ron finit par répondre.

-Les sortilèges météo pourraient être utile pour jouer au quidditch… et si les rituels sont incomplets pourquoi les publier ?

-C'est afin d'inciter la recherche. Et théoriquement certains de ces rituels sont faisables, juste très compliqués… mais tu as sans doute raison, les sortilèges météo seront plus utiles. Je l'ai feuilleté rapidement, l'un d'entre eux permet de recréer le temps qu'il fait dehors dans une pièce ! C'est surement le sortilège porteur de l'illusion au plafond de la grande salle.

Hermione était toujours aussi passionnée par ses recherches. Au cours de la semaine, elle avait fait une liste longue comme le bras de livres intéressants qu'elle aurait pu offrir en cadeau. Au fur et à mesure, et sur les suggestions de Ron et Harry, elle l'avait rétréci jusqu'à ne conserver que quelques références. Anthony Goldstein allait avoir intérêt à apprécier le temps qu'Hermione avait passé sur son présent.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Pré-au-lard même, après quelques minutes de marche. Les trois amis décidèrent de commencer par un arrêt à la papeterie Scribenpenne, afin de refournir leurs stocks de parchemin et d'encre. Alors qu'Hermione payait ses achats, Harry regardait les plumes dans la vitrine. Certaines étaient magnifiques, comme des plumes d'un somptueux bleu roi à correcteur automatique.

Ron suivit le regard de son ami.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée du genre de cadeau que tu vas offrir à ton père noël secret, hein ?

Harry haussa les épaules, mais ces joues n'étaient pas rosies que par le froid.

La prochaine étape fut Honeydukes, où Ron comptait acheter un petit assortiment de confiseries. Harry lui-même en profita pour acheter quelques douceurs, et même Hermione élevée par des parents dentistes céda à la tentation d'un sachet de magiglisse.

Alors qu'ils quittaient le magasin, ils tombèrent sur Luna. Le trio salua la jeune fille, qui leur répondit d'un signe de la main en s'approchant.

-Bonjour ! Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? On a de la chance, il n'y a pas beaucoup de nargoles.

-Bonjour Luna. Tu n'es pas avec Ginny ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-On s'est séparées le temps d'acheter nos cadeaux. Comme ça on garde la surprise ! Je comptais lui trouver une écharpe en poil de lamiac. C'est pratique en hiver.

-Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi chez Gaichiffon ? On comptait y passer plus tard, demanda Harry.

Luna sourit.

-Cela me ferait plaisir.

Le petit groupe prit donc la direction de la fameuse boutique de prêt à porter du monde magique. Alors que la Serdaigle discutait avec la vendeuse de « poil de lamiac », une créature sûrement imaginaire, Harry errait dans les rayons, espérant encore avoir une idée de génie pour son cadeau de père noël secret. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas cette chance, et rien ne semblait convenir. Même Luna avait pourtant trouvé son bonheur, sous la forme de pelotes de laine d'une étrange couleur.

Les pas du groupe les menèrent finalement au Trois Balais, où ils entrèrent avec grand plaisir pour se réchauffer et se reposer. Luna aperçut Ginny déjà assise, et fit ses au revoir au trio, les remerciant de l'avoir accompagnée, avant de rejoindre son amie.

Harry, Hermione et Ron gagnèrent une table vide, et commandèrent chacun une boisson. Quand leurs biereaubeurres arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'en délectèrent avec gusto. Pendant un moment, ils ne dirent plus rien, profitant de leur pause amplement méritée.

-Avoue le Harry, tu ne sais pas du tout quoi offrir à ton père noël secret, entama Ron.

-Non, simplement… simplement je cherche encore.

-Ne cherche pas trop longtemps ou tu te retrouveras sans cadeau.

-Au pire tu peux lui offrir des bonbons. Ça marche toujours, rassura Ron.

Le regard d'Hermione était mi exaspéré, mi amusé.

-La nourriture, c'est toujours ta réponse !

Ron sourit sans remord.

-J'ai encore quelques heures pour trouver quelque chose, reprit Harry.

La conversation continua une vingtaine de minutes, avant que les amis ne se lèvent et quittent le bar des Trois Balais. Comme ils avaient décidé plus tôt, ils se séparent pour trouver le reste de leurs cadeaux sans que les autres ne les découvrent avant l'heure. Hermione fonça immédiatement à la poste, pour commander la multitude de livres qu'elle avait prévu d'offrir. Ron retourna vers Honeydukes et Zonko. Harry hésita longuement, avant de se décider à visiter Derviche et Bang, la boutique d'objets magiques.

La tête prise d'idées de cadeau pour ses amis et son père noël secret, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la boutique en question. Il ne put éviter Draco Malfoy, qui quittait l'échoppe, ses paquets flottant derrière lui. Les deux rivaux se rentrèrent dedans, sans tomber fort heureusement.

-Décidément, jamais deux sans trois avec toi.

Harry releva la tête et sembla réaliser qu'il avait encore bousculé le Serpentard. Il était seul, probablement pour les mêmes raisons que lui, et le gryffondor songea que c'était le parfait moment pour mettre en œuvre sa résolution.

-Oh désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

Draco sembla légèrement surpris, mais ne le fis pas remarquer.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il.

Un air hésitant apparut sur le visage de Malfoy, et Harry n'en comprenait pas la raison. Après un court moment de délibération intérieure, il finit par plier les genoux afin de récupérer un sac que Potter avait laissé tomber. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

-Tu avais fait tomber ça, ajouta-t-il simplement en lui tendant l'objet. Harry s'en saisit.

-Merci.

Un silence un peu gênant s'en suivit, les deux jeunes hommes face à face sans rien trouver à dire. Les paquets de Malfoy flottaient encore derrière lui, et Harry rajusta un pan de sa cape. Impatient Gryffondor, il craqua le premier.

-Bon… enfin je te croiserais sans doute au château, lâcha précipitamment Harry. Bon shopping Malfoy, pensa-t-il à ajouter plus calmement.

Draco eut un sourire en coin.

-Toi aussi Potter.

Ils se séparèrent, Draco continuant sa route et Harry pénétrant dans la boutique d'objets magiques.

Ça c'était plutôt bien passé, pensa Harry en regardant autours de lui. Les étagères étaient remplies d'artefacts en tout genre, rappeltout, gyroscopes, sculptures métalliques… il allait bien finir par trouver quelque chose pour son père noël secret dans ce bric à brac organisé…


	11. Chapitre 10: L'accident du gui ensorcelé

Chapitre 10 : L'accident du gui ensorcelé

Les évènements de la serre aux hellébores donnèrent des idées à quelques élèves. Suivant l'idée de plantes romantiques, des petits malins parvinrent à créer un gui ensorcelé qui aurait rendu Fred et George fiers : toute personne passant sous ce rameau de gui se retrouvait coincée dessous, jusqu'à ce qu'une âme charitable ne vienne l'embrasser comme le veut la tradition.

Les guis ensorcelés devinrent rapidement populaires, notamment à l'entrée des dortoirs ou des salles de classes, bien qu'un accident incluant Rogue eût quelque peu réfréné cette tendance. Heureusement qu'il était parvenu à détruire la plante, sinon quelqu'un aurait dû se dévouer pour l'embrasser et personne n'avait envie de se sacrifier.

Jusqu'à lors, seuls quelques élèves avaient réussi à échapper au gui ensorcelé. Parmi eux on trouvait Luna, qui évitait soigneusement tous les plants de guis, soi-disant infestés de nargoles. La jeune fille avait comme un sixième sens qui lui permettait de toujours éviter ces plantes.

Draco, prudent, prenait garde au plafond au-dessus de lui lorsqu'il marchait dans les couloirs. Il faisait plus ça par fierté qu'autre chose : le serpentard refusait de se faire avoir par cette stupide blague.

Quant à Harry, c'était purement par chance qu'il avait échappé à la terreur du gui ensorcelé. On le soupçonnait néanmoins de suivre les indications de Luna, qui le prévenait des dangers des nargoles. Diligent, il évitait ensuite soigneusement le couloir que lui avait indiqué la serdaigle.

Un groupe d'élève orchestrait déjà un plan de bataille pour remédier à ce problème : ces trois-là finiraient par être piégé par le gui ensorcelé !

On jugea rapidement que Harry serait le plus facile à avoir : il suffisait qu'un de ces amis lui demande de le retrouver pour une raison ou une autre, devoir, entrainement, partie de carte c'est sans importance, et qu'il ne croise pas Luna en chemin pour qu'il ne sache pas qu'un rameau de gui avait été placé sur sa route. Du génie.

Ginny accepta tout de suite : elle avait grandi avec Fred et George après tout, et adorerait rire de Harry prit au piège de ce sortilège. A la surprise de beaucoup, Ron accepta pour les mêmes raisons. Il espérait quand faisant ça, les jumeaux Weasley oublieraient cette histoire embarrassante qu'ils ne cessaient de raconter aux repas de noël.

Les préparations à ce grand coup commencèrent rapidement, dans le plus grand des secrets.

Harry n'y vu que du feu lorsque les deux Weasley lui demandèrent s'ils pouvaient se retrouver près du lac. Il remonta rapidement aux dortoirs déposer ses affaires, avant de descendre vers les jardins. Dans le même temps, Lavande et Parvati qui trainaient dans la salle commune envoyèrent un message via les faux gallions de l'AD.

Le message se propagea. Harry continua sa route, croisant la route de plusieurs amis et connaissances qu'il salua. Dès lors qu'il ne fut plus en vue, chacun d'eux communiqua des mises à jour.

Susan Bones indiqua l'avoir croisé au 2eme étage. Wayne Hopkins précisa couloir est. Les membres de l'AD avaient mis en place une stratégie d'espionnage dont les aurors pourraient être fiers.

Finalement l'information arriva jusqu'à Dean, Seamus et Ron, postés près de la porte principale qui menait aux jardins. Ni une ni deux, et avant que Harry n'arrive, ils firent léviter le gui ensorcelé pour le placer au-dessus de la porte, là où Harry serait obligé de passer.

Mais à l'insu de tous, Pansy Parkinson avait légèrement modifié le plan pour faire d'une pierre deux coups. Elle, Lavande et Parvati étaient devenues amies à force de s'échanger des informations sur la rumeur de romance, et par leur amour du commérage qui les avaient rapprochées. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle savait précisément le plan suivit par l'AD.

La serpentard et Blaise avaient discrètement donné rendez-vous à Draco près du lac à la même heure que Potter. Bien sûr, cela mettait en danger le plan des gryffondors : Malfoy avait plus de chance de remarquer le gui suspendu au-dessus de leurs têtes que Potter. Mais ils comptaient sur la distraction que Harry allait sans nul doute apporter.

Et c'était beaucoup plus amusant si les deux étudiants se retrouvaient coincés ensemble, musèrent les serpentards.

C'est pourquoi Draco descendait également les escaliers lorsqu'il croisa Harry.

-Potter, salua-t-il.

-Malfoy, répondit poliment Harry.

Le ton entre les deux était amiable, et cela différait grandement des années précédentes. Depuis qu'ils avaient réalisés qu'ils pouvaient être civils l'un avec l'autre, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient évité nombre de disputes, émotions négatives et mal de tête.

Leurs conversations cependant étaient quelque peu gênées, car l'un comme l'autre marchaient sur des œufs pour éviter de s'emporter et de briser leur fragile paix. Pourtant, ils ne cessaient de se croiser, une vieille habitude sans aucun doute. Personne n'avait encore vraiment remarqué le changement, même si des suspicions grandissaient parmi les élèves : on se demandait à quand remontait la dernière grande dispute entre Malfoy et Potter.

Aujourd'hui encore, le silence s'installa rapidement entre les deux jeunes hommes qui descendaient les escaliers. Cette fois, c'est Draco qui prit la parole.

-Cela me dérange de l'admettre, mais nos échanges verbaux me manquent.

Harry sourit, soulagé.

-Oh toi aussi ! Ça ne me dérange pas de les reprendre. Si on pouvait éviter les sujets délicats et les insultes.

-Aurais-je le droit de critiquer ta stupidité typiquement Gryffondor ?

-Uniquement si je peux me moquer de ta folie des grandeur Serpentard.

-Marché conclu.

Harry sourit encore. Draco continua.

-C'est fou comme on peut s'ennuyer sans personne avec qui discuter. Bien sûr il y a les serpentard, mais c'est incroyablement prise de tête avec tous les sous-entendus et les jeux de pouvoir. Vous les Gryffondor être étrangement rafraichissants de par votre simplicité.

-Mais de rien.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, ils étaient arrivés aux portes du château. Cachés à proximité, Pansy, Blaise, et les trois gryffondor les observèrent s'approcher en plaisantant. Ils étaient plutôt étonnés par la familiarité qui se dégageait de leur conversation, par le sourire de Harry qui écoutait Malfoy parler, et par le relâchement de Draco. Jamais il n'était aussi relaxé dans les dortoirs de serpentard.

On hésiterait à les croire lorsqu'ils raconteraient la scène. Mais les observateurs se reconcentrèrent bien vite sur leur tâche.

Comme l'avait prévu Pansy, pris dans leur échange Harry et Draco ne pensèrent pas à lever la tête à la recherche de gui ensorcelé. Ils continuaient leur échange verbal amical, fait de piques anodines et souriantes. Harry finissait un commentaire sur le cours de défense contre les forces du mal lorsqu'il se retrouva brusquement incapable de faire un pas de plus. Draco était dans le même cas, et lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus avancer, il leva les yeux avec horreur pour découvrir l'innocente boule de gui suspendue au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-Potter, lâcha Malfoy en lui indiquant le gui de la tête. Harry écarquilla les yeux en réalisant par quoi ils venaient d'être piégés.

-Pendant quatre jours entier j'arrive à éviter ce gui et il me suffit de te parler cinq minutes pour me retrouver coincé.

-Je sais que je peux être très distrayant.

-Ne te flatte pas trop.

Draco sembla réfléchir, alors que Harry observait frénétiquement tout autour d'eux à la recherche d'une solution. Pansy, Ron et les autres prirent bien garde à rester dissimulés.

Ron était livide : Malfoy n'était pas prévu ! Si ça se trouve, ils allaient… devoir s'embrasser pour sortir. Le Weasley en revint presque à regretter sa participation dans la blague. Peu importe si Harry embrassait un gars, c'est avec Malfoy qu'il avait un problème ! Son père était un mangemort, c'était un serpentard et un imbécile arrogant. Bien qu'il ait été plus correct ces derniers temps, cela n'excusait pas tout.

Pansy elle était ravie. Exclusivité et avant-première sur une nouvelle page de l'histoire de Harry et Draco.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent au ralenti, comme allongée par l'attente et la tension. Harry avait arrêté ses mouvements et s'était figé. Il faisait bien attention à ne pas regarder Draco, et évitait son regard en baissant les yeux. Comme les dalles étaient intéressantes tout d'un coup !

Draco le fixa d'un œil critique, le visage impassible alors qu'il pesait le pour et le contre des alternatives qu'il avait trouvées. Par politesse, égard quant à leur nouvelle civilité, ou obnubilé par ses réflexions, il ne releva pas le caractère gêné et fuyant d'Harry, qui entreprenait maintenant de fixer le gui avec passion comme pour l'enflammer par sa simple pensée. C'était une idée, même si elle risquait de ne pas avoir beaucoup d'effet.

Le statu quo se maintint, entre Harry qui essayait très fort de disparaitre et Draco qui réfléchissait beaucoup trop pour éviter de parler à Potter. Aucun des deux sorciers n'avait bougé depuis plusieurs minutes.

Finalement, Ron craqua le premier, et quitta sa cachette derrière la porte. S'il devait encore voir son meilleur ami et le serpentard sous ce gui plus longtemps, il allait sérieusement repenser son implication dans les plans de ses camarades. Il n'avait pas signé pour ça ! Et en plus comme ça Harry et Malfoy n'auraient pas besoin de s'embrasser ! Dean et Seamus le suivirent assez vite.

En voyant Ron, Harry parut soulagé.

-Ron ! Est-ce que tu pourrais nous aider ? On est coincé sous ce gui ensorcelé.

-Je voudrais bien mais je ne sais pas comment annuler le sortilège…Dean ?

-Désolé mais moi non plus, je sais juste les déplacer, déclara-t-il innocemment.

-Seamus ?

-Idem.

Draco poussa un soupir. Les deux gryffondors étaient forcements impliqués dans cette mauvaise blague. D'ailleurs, ils s'empressèrent de rajouter.

-Vous savez il suffirait que vous vous embrassiez pour être libérés…

-SI vous n'aviez pas posé ce gui on en serait pas là, alors allez plutôt chercher un professeur pour nous aider, interrompit Malfoy au grand soulagement de Harry qui avait déjà les joues rouges à l'idée.

Les gryffondors se turent, ne sachant pas trop s'ils allaient s'exécuter ou faire trainer l'affaire en espérant pousser Harry et Draco à s'embrasser en public. Le regard assassin de Draco remit sérieusement en cause leur deuxième idée.

L'humeur de Draco se dégradait à grande vitesse. De nouveau sur ses gardes, et conscient du fait qu'il était tombé dans un piège, Draco pensa immédiatement aux personnes qui lui avait donné rendez-vous et qui l'avait entrainé sous le gui. Il sut immédiatement que les gryffondors n'étaient pas les seuls impliqués.

-C'est valable pour vous aussi, Blaise et Pansy ! ajouta Draco à voix haute.

Les gryffondors surpris se tournèrent vers Malfoy, puis Parkinson et Zabini qui sortaient de derrière l'escalier.

-Comment tu as su que… demanda Harry. Le sourire satisfait de Draco lui tint lui de réponse. Un talent de serpentard sans doute.

-Tu n'es même pas drôle Draco !

Malfoy s'en préoccupait peu, et il reporta son regard meurtrier des gryffondors aux serpentard.

-Allez chercher quelqu'un pour nous sortir de là. Tout de suite.

-Très bien Princesse, se moqua Blaise.

Néanmoins, le petit groupe s'exécuta, Dean et Seamus en râlant, parce que ça serait quand même beaucoup plus simple de s'embrasser.

Lorsque le groupe ne fut plus en vue, Draco se relaxa légèrement. Ils étaient toujours coincés sous le gui au beau milieu de l'entrée, mais aucun élève n'avait l'air de passer par là à cette heure. Et avec un peu de chance leurs espions allaient trouver de quoi les sortir de là.

Il lâcha un soupir.

-Parfois je me demande comment je fais pour les supporter… musa Draco.

-C'est parce que tu es bon prince, rétorqua immédiatement Harry.

-Ah non tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi.

-Chacun son surnom

-Arrête ça tout de suite ou je t'appellerais le Survivant jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Harry fit la grimace.

-Ok pas de surnoms marché conclu… Malfoy.

Draco resta silencieux.

-Tu peux m'appeler Draco.

Harry resta momentanément bouche bée. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Malfoy lui proposerait de l'appeler par son prénom. Pour les moldus comme les sorciers, un prénom plutôt qu'un nom met l'accent sur la familiarité entre les personnes. Si Draco lui proposait cette confiance … Finalement peut-être pourraient-ils vraiment devenir amis.

-Seulement si tu m'appelle Harry.

Le coin de ses lèvres se redressa en petit sourire.

Puis un silence embarrassant s'installa. Ils étaient toujours coincés l'un à côté de l'autre, et les deux élèves trouvaient le temps long. Combien de temps leurs amis allaient-ils mettre pour aller chercher un professeur ?

Pour se distraire, Harry s'autorisa à jeter un œil à Draco. Le serpentard paraissait calme, mais ses épaules trahissaient la tension qu'il ressentait. Sans doute avait-il mieux à faire que de rester coincé ici, et la plaisanterie ne lui avait pas vraiment plu. Harry lui-même avait du mal à y voir l'humour. En quoi deux personnes qui doivent s'embrasser est amusant ? Il y a bien une raison pour laquelle Harry évitait le gui.

Dans son inspection rapide, son regard accrocha le visage de Malfoy, et il s'y fixa avant même de le réaliser. Il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme s'il pensait encore aux événements précédents, mais il gardait cet air élégant et distingué qui faisait de lui la coqueluche de nombreuses filles. Et Harry devait l'admettre, mais Draco Malfoy était beau.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, le serpentard tourna la tête et ces yeux bleu-gris croisèrent les siens. Ils ne détournèrent pas le regard, et Harry ressentit comme une sensation étrange au creux du ventre.

Et sans vraiment comprendre, et sans aucun mot, ils s'embrassèrent.

Au-dessus d'eux, le gui se met à carillonner, avant de gentiment redescendre à leur hauteur.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, car leurs amis arrivaient enfin avec de l'aide. Harry cligna des yeux, incapable d'enregistrer ce qui venait de se passer. Draco heureusement réagit vite, et lança un rapide incendio sur la branche de gui, qui prit instantanément feu, non sans rappeler Rogue quelques heures plus tôt.

-Ah ! Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Potter, s'exclama Flitwick, gryffondors et serpentards dans son sillage. Je vois que vous n'avez pas besoin de mon aide finalement. Un sortilège Incendio joliment exécuté je présume ? ajouta-t-il en désignant la plante qui brulait au pied de Harry et Draco.

-Effectivement professeur, répondit rapidement Draco, trop vite peut-être pour être naturel.

Le professeur ne sembla pas le remarquer, et leur fit des adieux avant de retourner dans sa salle de cours, sans doute pour préparer des exercices. Dean, Seamus, Ron, Pansy et Blaise se rapprochèrent du duo.

-Tu savais comment t'échapper du gui, accusa Pansy avec une lueur dans les yeux.

-Oui, mais je préférais vous faire marcher un peu. Ça vous apprendra à me faire des blagues de ce genre, rétorqua Draco.

Pansy avait l'air de vouloir pousser l'interrogation, mais sans attendre Draco fit un signe de tête à Harry, et un rapide aux gryffondors.

-A plus tard.

Puis il quitta les lieux, sa cape flottant derrière lui. Blaise haussa les épaules, Pansy ricana, et tout deux finirent par repartir après avoir salué les gryffondors.

Dean, Seamus et Ron demeuraient donc seuls avec Harry, resté silencieux, un air de surprise toujours sur le visage.

-ça va Harry ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? s'inquiéta Ron.

-Rien du tout, se défendit Harry qui se rappelait enfin comment parler.

Ses amis paraissaient suspicieux. Ron continua.

-Comment vous vous en êtes sortis seuls ?

-Un sortilège Incendio, comme Flitwick a dit.

Ron sembla réfléchir rapidement.

-C'est vrai que ça a marché pour Rogue…

Harry hocha la tête, et reprit la parole avant que ses camarades ne lui posent d'autres questions.

-J'ai un truc à faire, je vous retrouve ce soir au banquet ! s'excusa-t-il avant de s'enfuir dans la direction opposée à celle des serpentard.

Dean, Seamus, et Ron se regardèrent, et froncèrent les sourcils, le rameau de gui brulant toujours à côté d'eux. Pourquoi Harry réagissait-il aussi bizarrement ?


	12. Chapitre 11: La salle sur demande

Chapitre 11 : La salle sur demande

Harry fonça au couloir du 3eme étage, oubliant complètement la promesse qu'il avait fait à Ron et Ginny de les retrouver au lac. D'ailleurs, il pensait qu'il s'agissait juste d'un moyen pour le coincer sous le gui. Avec Malfoy.

L'accident lui avait retourné le cerveau. Coincés tous les deux sous l'horrible plante, Harry avait été forcé de réfléchir à une solution pour s'échapper. Comme il aurait dû écouter Luna et éviter ses végétaux comme la peste !

Il avait dû réaliser que la solution pour sortir était d'embrasser quelqu'un.

Il avait dû réaliser que la solution la plus facile pour sortir était d'embrasser Draco Malfoy. Le serpentard était juste à côté de lui. Il ne se serait pas moqué, étant dans la même situation que lui. Et leur civilité naissante commençait à gagner des allures d'amitié.

Ce n'était qu'un baiser. Il avait déjà embrassé Cho, ça ne devrait pas être si différent. Juste un moyen pour briser le sortilège du gui.

Mais il avait beau se le répéter, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, embrasser Draco Malfoy aurait été… différent. Et cela l'avait été. Est-ce parce que c'est un garçon ? Un rival ? Harry n'avait pas très envie de réfléchir à tout ça. Pour le moment il allait se contenter d'oublier cet épisode et de sceller ces questions pour plus tard. Voire jamais s'il avait de la chance.

Dans le couloir, Harry passa et repassa la peinture des trolls, jusqu'à ce que la salle sur demande lui apparaisse. Il ouvra la porte, pour découvrir une salle semblable à celle qu'il utilisait pour ces cours de l'AD l'année dernière.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, les mannequins d'entrainement étaient eux aussi présents. Harry jeta sa veste sur un fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce, et sortit sa baguette.

C'est essoufflé et l'esprit plus léger qu'il finit par s'assoir une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Il s'était défoulé sur les mannequins, la salle sur demande lui fournissant un exercice parfait pour concentrer son attention sur autre chose. Il était fatigué et ses muscles endoloris, mais un sentiment de plénitude compensait ses désavantages.

Il était prêt à faire la sieste, quand la porte de la salle sur demande réapparut.

Il était difficile de dire qui fut le plus surpris entre Harry et Neville. Le jeune homme ne pensait pas tomber sur son ami occupant déjà la salle sur demande. La porte se referma, et pendant quelques instants seul le crépitement de la cheminée se fit entendre.

-Salut Neville, finit par dire Harry.

-Salut Harry. Tout va bien ? Je pensais que tu devais aller voir Ron et Ginny ?

-Euh… oui mais… j'ai eu un empêchement et … voila…

Neville haussa un sourcil, clairement interrogatif quant à l'explication de son ami. Il allait lui demander s'il voulait bien détailler quand Harry lâcha subitement :

-J'ai embrassé Draco Malfoy.

Neville ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

Il connaissait les rumeurs bien sûr, mais comme Hermione il ne s'y intéressait pas vraiment. Peu importe qui sortait avec qui, tant que ses amis étaient heureux. Repensant néanmoins au plan de bataille mis en place avec la coopération de l'AD, Neville se demanda si quelque chose avait mal tourné. Harry avait l'air perdu, fatigué, et un air de regret gêné gagnait son visage à mesure que Neville le regardait sans rien dire.

L'herbologiste comprit alors que les rumeurs étaient comme souvent erronées. Harry et Draco ne sortaient pas secrètement ensemble, mais il était fort possible que cela se réalise à l'avenir, si la déclaration de Harry était une indication.

Comme le modèle de compréhension et d'amitié qu'il est, Neville s'assit alors à coté de Harry, qui avait l'air paniqué. Il en aurait presque rit : le survivant capable de tenir tête à Voldemort était terrifié par les affaires amoureuses. Rétrospectivement il aurait dû s'en douter.

-Et alors ? Est-ce qu'il t'a forcé ?

-Non pas du tout ! s'empressa de le défendre Harry.

Puis il ajouta.

-C'est juste que…

Et Harry entreprit de lui raconter les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés une heure plus tôt. Il s'arrêtait parfois, hésitait sur des mots, bafouillait, et s'égarait parfois sur des sujets extérieurs. Neville l'écoutait avec attention, sans interrompre. Rassuré, Harry commença à parler de ses émotions, de ce qu'il avait ressenti, et évoqua les questions qui le tenaillaient et lui faisaient naitre une boule au ventre.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Neville ne le jugea pas et commença à le conseiller.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'es sûr de rien. Tu viens à peine de te rendre compte que tu as des sentiments…

-Peut-être !

-…que tu as peut-être des sentiments pour Draco. Repose-toi, réfléchis-y calmement, et pense à ce que tu veux faire ensuite. Et peu importe ce que tu choisis de faire, je suis là, si tu as besoin de parler ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

Harry resta silencieux, et se contenta d'hocher la tête avec un sourire, alors qu'il remerciait Merlin pour l'amitié de Neville. Un poids qu'il ignorait se trouvait là se libéra. Si tout le monde pouvait être aussi compréhensif et patient !

Finalement, il posa une autre question qui venait de lui apparaitre.

-Tu me conseilles quoi ?

Neville parut surpris qu'on lui pose la question, mais il répondit honnêtement.

-Je pense que tu dois d'abord réfléchir. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit bénéfique d'approcher Malfoy si tu n'es sûr de rien. Mais si tu es sûr que tu as des sentiments pour lui… alors tu devrais tenter ta chance.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-Je… je ne sais pas si j'en aurais le courage…

-Harry, tu es un gryffondor. Je sais que si tu le veux, tu y arriveras. Et réfléchis : de ce que tu viens de me dire, Draco et toi vous entendez bien mieux. Je suis sûr qu'il sera compréhensif si jamais… tes sentiments ne devaient pas être réciproques. Tu auras au moins donné une chance à une possible relation. Et au mieux vous pourrez être ensemble !

-Et au pire je perds notre amitié naissante et il me détestera, s'empressa d'ajouter Harry.

Neville haussa les épaules.

-C'est à toi de décider ce que tu veux faire ultimement. Je te donne juste mon avis. Pour moi il vaut mieux essayer, ne pas avoir de regret.

Harry pensa brièvement à ses parents, à ceux de Neville, et à tous les couples brisés par la première guerre.

-Je… vais y réfléchir.

Neville sourit.

-Je sais.

Une horloge sonna dans la salle sur demande, brisant la conversation et rappelant aux deux jeunes hommes qu'il était l'heure de manger. Ils se levèrent, récupérèrent leurs affaires, et quittèrent les lieux. Une fois dans le couloir et alors qu'ils rejoignaient la grande salle, Harry crut bon de conclure la conversation interrompue par la pendule.

-Merci encore Neville

-De rien Harry.


	13. Chapitre 12: Expecto patronum

Chapitre 12 : Expecto Patronum

La vie continua à Pouddlard. Les vacances approchaient à grand pas, et la fin de l'année aussi. Il allait bientôt être temps de déballer les cadeaux secrets, comme l'avait rappelé Dumbledore.

De son coté, Harry évitait soigneusement de penser à Draco Malfoy. Plus tard, se disait-il toujours.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne s'évitaient pas, mais ni Harry ni Draco n'avaient évoqué à nouveau l'accident du gui. Et personne d'autre ne savait ce qui s'était réellement passé entre eux. Pour tous, ils s'en étaient sortis en brûlant le gui, pas en s'embrassant.

Etrangement, ce non-dit ne semblait pas encore porter préjudice à leur amitié naissante. Ils avaient tous deux adoptés la technique du déni, et aucun ne semblait prêt à aborder le sujet.

Autour d'eux, on commençait définitivement à remarquer le changement cependant : pas de grosse dispute, des rires, et des élèves qui juraient les avoir entendu s'appeler par leurs prénoms. Les rumeurs avaient repris de plus belle. La première étape du soi-disant plan que les deux amoureux auraient choisi pour révéler leur relation.

Leurs amis s'étaient plutôt tenu à l'écart de ce rapprochement, malgré l'envie de Ron d'envoyer les serpentard se faire voir, et de Pansy d'assister à l'évolution entre Draco et Harry. Ils attendaient encore un peu que leur amitié soit solide et que leur présence ne puisse plus être évitée. Alors pour le moment, Potter et Malfoy avait un peu de tranquillité, et cela leur allait bien.

Plus encore l'un comme l'autre profitait d'un peu de répit. Une némésis en moins soulageait leur emploi du temps, et un presque ami en plus leur en faisait gagner. Les deux jeunes hommes appréciaient la détente nouvelle de leur relation.

D'autant qu'elle avait aussi quelques avantages pratiques. Harry avait été le premier à demander de l'aide à Draco pour un devoir de potion. Rogue s'était senti particulièrement sadique ce jour-là, surement à cause de la joie des vacances proches. A part Hermione, Draco, et quelques serdaigles, personne n'avait dû comprendre ce que le professeur leur avait demandé.

Harry avait évidemment pensé à demander à Hermione de lui expliquer les consignes. Cette dernière cependant était déjà prise par un devoir supplémentaire d'arithmancie, et voyant le désordre qu'était son bureau dans la salle commune, Harry avait préféré la laisser tranquille.

Il n'avait même pas pensé à interroger Draco, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans la bibliothèque et que le serpentard ne sorte son devoir pour le terminer. Harry avait alors écarquillé les yeux avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de demander embarrassé si Draco pouvait lui expliquer.

Malfoy avait levé un sourcil, et après une pique sur l'intelligence unique des gryffondor avait entrepris de lui expliquer à nouveau le cours. De manière surprenante, Draco était bon pédagogue, et lorsque Harry avait rendu son devoir à Rogue le lendemain, ce dernier avait été obligé de lui donner une note correcte. Il considérait ça comme une réussite.

En retour, Draco s'était autorisé à demander des conseils pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry était toujours aussi doué dans cette matière, et son expérience de l'AD lui permettait d'expliquer les choses facilement. Quelques anciens de l'AD continuaient de lui demander quelques indications justement, et Potter était toujours prêt à leurs fournir.

Pour Draco qui n'avait pas participé aux cours secrets de l'année précédente, les conseils d'Harry était une sorte de mini-révolution. Le serpentard avait rapidement comblé des lacunes qu'il trainait depuis quelques temps, et était allé jusqu'à complimenter son camarade gryffondor en remercîment.

A présent, une nouvelle demande brulait les lèvres de Draco. Se saisissant d'un courage qu'il n'avait qu'en présence d'Harry grâce à la confiance qui s'installait entre eux, il finit par demander une après-midi alors qu'ils s'entrainaient dans une salle de cours vide :

-Harry.

L'intéressé détourna son attention des stupefix que les jeunes hommes lançaient à travers la pièce. Le sort de Harry faiblit, et manqua les cibles qu'ils avaient installés.

-Oui ? Il y a un problème ?

Draco resserra son emprise sur sa baguette pour garder sa détermination.

-Apprends-moi le sortilège du patronus.

Harry cligna des yeux.

Draco était un peu anxieux à l'idée que le gryffondor rejette sa demande. Il est commun de dire que les sorciers noirs sont incapables de produire un patronus, incapable d'éprouver assez d'amour et de bonté pour réaliser ce sort difficile.

Draco ne prétend pas être un modèle de générosité et de lumière. Mais depuis peu, il redoutait plus que tout de ressembler à son père. Enfant, l'idée l'aurait enthousiasmé. A présent et depuis l'arrestation de Lucius Malfoy, il avait réfléchi. Il ne voulait pas être l'ombre de quelqu'un. Un serpentard a plus d'ambitieux que cela. Il voulait être Draco Malfoy.

Alors que Draco s'inquiétait, Harry avait simplement acquiescé, inconscient des tourments du serpentard.

-D'accord.

Puis un petit moment de silence.

-Tu veux commencer tout de suite ou te préparer mentalement ou … ? Okay on commence maintenant.

Le regard blasé de Draco lui avait tint lieu de réponse. Ne savant pas trop par où commencer, Harry hésita quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

-Pour réussir un sortilège du patronus, il est nécessaire de connaitre la formule…

-Expecto patronum, interjeta Draco. Harry n'apprécia pas d'être interrompu, et lança à son tour un regard noir.

-Ne fait pas cette tête je te gagne du temps. Continue je t'en prie, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Harry roula des yeux et reprit.

-Ensuite, la chose la plus importante est un souvenir heureux. Un patronus est une concentration de forces positives, comme l'espoir, le bonheur, le désir de vivre… il faut penser à ces émotions, à la sensation que l'on a ressenti dans ses souvenirs, et en se concentrant sur cette joie prononcer le sortilège.

-Un souvenir heureux… murmura Draco.

Allait-il avoir assez de souvenirs heureux ? L'enfance de Draco n'avait pas été difficile ou désagréable, mais à mesure qu'il grandissait, il avait réalisé la condition exceptionnelle de son éducation. Tout le monde n'apprenait pas des arbres généalogiques entiers, ou connaissait sur le bout des doigts toutes les règles de bienséance. Sortis du manoir, ces parents devenaient froids, des masques de parfaits sang pur. Draco n'avait aimé se rendre aux soirées mondaines que pour y retrouver ses amis.

Il se souvenait des professeurs particuliers, des journées passés dans la bibliothèque à lire des tomes épais, et de ces escapades sur son balai après une matinée bien remplie. Il se souvenait du manoir, des abraxas auxquels il venait rendre visite, de la forêt qui bordait le jardin, et de la vision du domaine sous la neige. Il se souvenait aussi de repas avec ces parents, de sa mère qui lui lisait des contes ou de son père qui l'amenait voir des matchs des Quidditch.

Mais il n'ignorait pas les torts de ces parents et de sa famille, et craignait que cela n'entache sa mémoire. Pouvait-il encore aimer ces moments passés avec Lucius, en sachant ce qu'il avait fait ? Ce qu'il avait voulu faire ?

Le doute tourmentait l'esprit de Draco Malfoy.

Il se concentra néanmoins, repensa à un noël en famille alors que dehors la neige tombait en flocons délicats. Son père avait annulé un rendez-vous important, et sa mère avait cuisiné elle-même des pâtisseries au lieu de laisser faire les elfes de maison. Draco se souvenait très clairement avoir été heureux à ce moment.

Draco lança l'incantation une première fois, mais rien ne se produit. Un serrement lui prit le cœur, et il relança immédiatement le sortilège sans succès, puis une troisième fois, et un filet argenté finit par apparaitre. Un soulagement s'empara du serpentard.

-Ce n'est pas mal ! Bien plus réussi que moi la première fois en tout cas, encouragea Harry.

Draco haussa les épaules pour paraitre détaché, mais était secrètement ravi d'avoir su produire quelque chose, même aussi insignifiant. Et il n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Harry l'avait compris aussi, puisqu'il le relança.

-Recommence. Concentre-toi sur ton souvenir…

Draco s'exécuta.

A son grand regret cependant, il ne produit aucun changement dans la demi-heure qui suivit. Un simple lambeau argent quitta sa baguette à chacun de ces essais suivants. La frustration commençait à se faire sentir, et Draco doutait à nouveau. Est-ce son souvenir qui n'était pas assez fort ? Ou lui-même ? Peut-être n'était-il pas capable de produire un patronus corporel…

-Quel souvenir utilises tu ? finit par demander le serpentard à Harry.

Réalisant l'intimité d'une telle question, Draco rosit et essaya de se rattraper.

-Tu n'est pas obligé de répondre, je comprends que cela puisse être personnel et…

-Je pense à mes parents. A mon parrain, à mes amis, à l'avenir. Je t'ai dit de penser à un souvenir heureux parce que c'est ce qui marche pour beaucoup de monde. Mais pour moi, c'est l'idée du futur, de ce qui aurait pu être qui m'aide à créer mon patronus. Ce ne sont pas de vrais souvenirs… mais dans une autre vie ils l'auraient été.

Etrangement, les paroles de Harry résonnèrent en Draco. Il comprenait son désir d'imaginer un monde meilleur, dans lequel il aurait été plus heureux. Harry continua

-Je pense que ton souvenir est heureux, mais pas assez fort. Je ne peux pas le choisir pour toi, mais essayer d'utiliser un autre souvenir… ou ton imagination.

Draco ressentit à cet instant une sorte de compassion pour Harry. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait vécu, mais il se doutait qu'entre la mort de ses parents, et la menace imminente de Voldemort, il n'avait pas eu le luxe de se créer de nombreux souvenirs heureux. Le serpentard espéra secrètement que le futur offre de meilleurs souvenirs à Harry, et qu'il ne soit plus obligé de se résoudre à imaginer un monde meilleur.

Draco lui ne pensait pas refaire le passé. Il avait commencé à accepter qu'il était ce qu'il était, et que peu importe ces actions il n'y pouvait rien changer maintenant. A présent, il devait vivre le moment, faire des choix, et se concentrer sur le futur.

-Expecto Patronum !

Une vague de buée argentée se déversa de sa baguette, et c'était déjà un progrès que Harry salua.

Draco serait bien resté pour travailler son sort, mais un rapide tempus lui apprit qu'il était bientôt l'heure de manger. Le serpentard voulait d'abord passer à son dortoir, aussi les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent en quittant la pièce.

 _-Oh dracochou tiens ta baguette plus fermement, susurra le gryffondor._

 _Pour accompagner ses mots, Harry se plaqua plus encore contre le torse du serpentard, et avec un geste langoureux passa sa main le long du bras de son prince blond, jusqu'à ces doigts fins qu'il enserra délicatement. Draco sourit._

 _-SI tu voulais me tenir la main il suffisait de demander tu sais._

 _Harry n'avoua rien, mais détourna néanmoins le regard. Draco en profita pour embrasser son front, et tirer un rire cristallin au sorcier de son cœur. Puis semblant se ressaisir, il remonta le bras._

 _-A présent Draco pour de meilleurs résultats tu peux… est ce que tu m'écoutes ?_

 _-Non mon cœur je suis trop distrait par tes beaux yeux._

 _Comprenant qu'ils ne travailleraient plus leurs sortilèges, Harry soupira, faussement déçu._

 _-Oh c'est dommage. Je crois qu'il va falloir trouver un moyen de regagner ton attention…_

 _-Tu te portes volontaire ?_

 _Harry l'embrassa, et bientôt plus rien n'exista autours d'eux._

 _Ils ressortirent une bonne heure plus tard, vêtements légèrement défaits, corps en sueur et sourires satisfaits. La porte de la salle soi-disant déserte se referma._

 _A l'insu de tous, un journaliste en devenir observait la scène, prêt à rapporter les nouvelles de ses découvertes._

Draco continua à s'entrainer pendant les jours qui suivirent, améliorant toujours ses résultats. Il n'avait pas encore produit de patronus corporel cependant, et n'en avait pas encore discuter avec Harry. Il croyait savoir ce qui n'allait pas néanmoins. Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était un sentiment plus fort.

Mais comment trouver ça ? Que pouvait-il imaginer de plus ?

Finalement Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans une salle de cours déserte quelques jours plus tard. Ils finirent d'abord leur devoir de potion, avant de reprendre le sujet des patronus.

-Tu savais que si un sorcier indigne essaye d'effectuer un patronus avec de mauvaises intentions, une nuée d'asticot sortira de sa baguette et le dévorera vivant ? Un exemple célèbre est Raczidian, un mage noir qui tenta de contrer le patronus d'Illyius par le sien mais échoua lamentablement, annonça Draco.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on en soit à ces extrémités. Tu es un serpentard d'accord mais quand même. Et tu as presque réussi un patronus corporel ! Je me demande quelle forme il prendra…

-Si tu suggères un furet ne finit pas cette phrase.

-Voyons, jamais je ne dirais ça ! Une hermine peut-être c'est plus noble…

-Excuse-moi, je serais au moins une zibeline. Je le vaux bien.

Harry n'essaya même pas d'étouffer son rire. Il effectua un mouvement de baguette, prononça la formule et un cerf surgit avant de faire le tour de la pièce. Le gryffondor le regarda un instant, une lueur dans les yeux que Draco ne saisit pas entièrement. Un sourire à demi effacé éclaira son visage, et il tendit la main vers la projection lumineuse, avant de retourner son regard vers Draco.

-A toi maintenant.

Il fit un signe de la tête, et sourit avec encouragement. Draco ne sut comment réagir, et pendant quelques instants se figea. Harry ne se départit pas de son sourire, un sourire tranquille, resplendissant, plein d'espérance et…

Oh. _Oh_.

Draco prit position, et se concentra une nouvelle fois.

-Expecto patronum !

Un renard polaire bondit hors de la baguette d'aubépine, et louvoya entre les bureaux de la salle inoccupée avant de rejoindre le cerf. Draco ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ce reflet de sa personnalité, de ses émotions et espoirs. L'animal était majestueux, le poil soyeux d'un argent lunaire, fin et élégant.

Harry voulut lancer une blague sur les furets, mais devant l'air émerveillé de Draco se ravisa. Il en aurait l'occasion plus tard, et il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment.

Draco lui, était à la fois heureux et un peu anxieux. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Harry, qui hocha la tête en félicitation. Si le regard du serpentard s'attarda quelques instants de plus, Harry ne le réalisa pas.

Draco l'avait trouvé finalement, son sentiment fort. Amour.


	14. Chapitre 13: Déballer les cadeaux

Chapitre 13 : Déballer les cadeaux

Finalement, il fut temps de découvrir les cadeaux secrets. Personne ne voulait l'admettre, mais tout le monde était un peu excité à l'idée de recevoir le cadeau d'un inconnu. Des mauvaises blagues allaient probablement être jouées dans le lot, mais on espérait sincèrement que la magie de noël éviterait les accidents. Ça et les elfes de maisons qui avaient vérifiés les paquets à la recherche de sortilèges dangereux.

L'air était électrique, mais aussi un peu solennel, puisque c'était le dernier jour passé à Poudlard avant les vacances. De nombreux élèves allaient rentrer chez eux, et ne reverraient leurs amis qu'à la rentrée. Hermione était de ceux-là, puisqu'elle allait passer ces 15 jours avec ces parents. Harry rejoignait une nouvelle fois les Weasley, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Draco lui allait partir en France visiter de la famille avec sa mère. Cela lui convenait parfaitement, pour s'éloigner de l'ambiance lourde du manoir. Son père lui était toujours avec Voldemort et ses fidèles, chez les Carrow. Mais à dire vrai Draco n'avait pas envie d'en savoir plus. Il voulait rester le plus loin possible des ennuis et des conflits.

Il avait promis d'envoyer une carte postale à Harry, mais également à Hermione dans un effort de bonne volonté.

Les nombreux élèves de Poudlard rejoignaient à présent la grande salle pour un dernier banquet avant la fin d'année. Tout le monde discutait, l'esprit léger. Mais un étudiant lui ne se perdait pas en badinages. Il avait une mission.

Colin Creevey était armé de sa caméra, comme souvent, et accompagné par son frère Dennis. Le gryffondor n'avait qu'un objectif, qui le démangeait depuis maintenant quelques semaines : photographier la preuve que Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy étaient un couple.

C'était beaucoup plus difficile que de prendre en photo un sasquatch ou le monstre du Loc Ness. Eux au moins n'essayait pas toujours de disparaitre dans le château ! Colin avait plusieurs fois pris Harry en filature, sans succès. La plupart du temps il restait avec ses amis, faisait ses devoirs ou entrainait l'équipe de Quidditch. Et quand il retrouvait effectivement Draco, c'était souvent hors de portée. Et Colin n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire voir du serpentard. Qui sait ce qu'il lui ferait…

De nombreuses rumeurs prenaient également place pendant les cours, où les deux jeunes hommes se seraient rapprochés. Draco aurait même volontairement aidé Harry en potion. Un serpentard qui aide un gryffondor ! Devant Rogue ! Ça c'est une nouvelle. Malheureusement ni Colin ni Dennis n'étaient dans la même année qu'eux, et ils ne recevaient que des propos rapportés.

Un vrai journaliste doit savoir aller chercher les informations lui-même. Sa filature avait fini par payer, puisqu'il avait vu Harry et Draco pénétrer dans une salle de classe inoccupée, pour n'en ressortir que plusieurs heures plus tard. Que s'était-il passé ? Un rendez-vous secret et torride ?

Colin avait pris en photo les entrées et sorties des deux intéressés, mais ce n'était pas entièrement conclusif. Non, pour avoir la preuve qu'il cherchait, il fallait du solide, du concret. La photographie d'un baiser serait une preuve acceptable.

 _Harry trotta jusqu'à la salle en jetant des regards inquiets derrière lui. Son pouls pulsait dans ses oreilles et ses mains tremblaient d'excitation. C'était mal. C'était très mal mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le faire. C'était devenue une obsession._

 _Il s'arrêta devant la porte en question, regarda autour de lui. Dès qu'il l'ouvrit il se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce et referma derrière lui. Personne ne l'avait vu. Un sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres._

 _-T'en a mis du temps._

 _Harry tourna la tête vers l'angle de la pièce dont venait la voix grave et moqueuse. Le serpentard était adossé, un pied sur le mur et les mains dans les poches. Sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé était sortie de son pantalon et il avait défait sa cravate. Cela lui donnait un air faussement négligé. Jamais Harry ne l'avait vu vulgaire ou autre. Il était toujours élégant, impeccable et divin._

 _-Draco, souffla-t-il, euphorique en se dirigeant vers lui._

 _Ce dernier ouvrit les bras et l'accueillit contre lui dans une étreinte amoureuse. Il lui releva la tête et l'embrassa doucement. Harry y mit plus d'entrain et mordilla les lèvres rosées de son partenaire._

 _-Calme-toi, on a le temps, bébé._

 _Harry gémit, frustré._

 _-J'ai attendu trop longtemps déjà, j'ai envie de toi !_

 _Draco eu un rire suave et embrassa le cou de Harry. Il retint un gémissement de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit la langue du Prince remonter sur sa mâchoire. Le Gryffondor commença à avoir la respiration courte. Il passa fébrilement ses mains contre les abdos parfaitement dessiné de son amant, avança sur ses hanches puis il glissa ses mains dans son caleçon._

 _Draco releva la tête dans un grognement de surprise. Son regard d'habitude si moqueur se voila de désir_

 _-Arrête, je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal._

 _Sa voix était délicieusement roque._

 _-Tu ne me feras jamais mal, assura le Gryffondor en continuant de l'exciter._

 _Le Prince se mordit la lèvre pour reprendre le contrôle. Voyant qu'il résistait encore, Harry mordilla son lobe d'oreille._

 _-Draco, je te veux._

 _Leurs regards se croisèrent et brun sentit le serpentard lâcher prise…_

Les frères Creevey ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Harry et Draco s'embrassent devant toute la grande salle. Après tous leurs efforts pour dissimuler leur relation, ils en seraient un peu déçus. Mais si cela devait arriver, leur caméra était prête. Et sinon ils espéraient pouvoir les suivre à la sortie du banquet et les retrouver alors qu'ils se disaient adieu jusqu'à la rentrée. Ça cela risquait d'être émouvant, et une preuve suffisante.

Chaque maison prit place à sa table, et le banquet commença. Les tables étaient pleines de nourriture alléchante, et chacun mangeait sans se soucier du reste. Colin repéra furtivement Harry et Draco qui se lançaient des regards lorsque l'autre ne regardait pas. Il en prit note, et reconcentra une partie de son attention sur Dumbledore. La majorité des étudiants avait fini leur dessert, et une bulle d'impatience englobait la pièce. On voulait déballer les cadeaux des pères noël secrets !

Le directeur de Poudlard s'était installé au pupitre, et allait prendre la parole.

-Bonsoir mes chers élèves. Comme vous le savez tous, les vacances sont proches.

Une vague d'exclamation ravie manifesta la joie des élèves. Dumbledore sourit, et reprit.

-Je sais que beaucoup attende ce moment avec impatience. Alors je ne serais pas long.

Il tapa dans ses mains, et des paquets cadeaux apparurent dans les assiettes de chaque élève. De nouvelles exclamations ravies secouèrent la pièce.

-Joyeux Père Noël secret !

Les étudiants prirent cela comme un signal de départ, et chacun se rua sur son cadeau. On put observer différentes approches, à travers les tables et selon les élèves.

Dean et Ron s'empressèrent tous deux d'ouvrir leur cadeau, pour révéler un assortiment de sucrerie, bonbons et pâtisseries en tout genre. Les deux gryffondors étaient ravis. Ron savait qu'il avait offert de la nourriture à Dean, mais qui lui en avait offert ? Il se désintéressa bien vite du problème pour apprécier un paquet de chocogrenouille.

Hermione elle approcha son paquet avec curiosité. Elle l'observa, le prit dans ses mains et essaya d'en deviner le contenu en tâtant le papier cadeau. Que pouvait-il contenir ? De qui provenait le paquet ? Alors qu'elle analysait toutes ses variables, Seamus lui lança de quelques places à coté :

-Tu sais que c'est surement un livre ?

La sorcière rougit et déballa le cadeau, révélant effectivement un livre. Hermione en était très heureuse, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle lut le titre.

-Science et magie, de l'analyse des échanges moldus et sorciers ! J'en avais entendu parler, c'est un livre écrit en collaboration entre Isaac Newton et Elladora Ketteridge ! La première édition date d'avant la signature du code international du secret magique, lorsque sorciers et moldus pouvaient encore échanger librement !

On ne savait pas qui avait offert une réédition de cet ouvrage à Hermione, mais il avait effectivement bien choisi. Il en était de même pour Neville, qui avait reçu un livre sur les plantes magiques d'Amazonie et leur usage. Il était aux anges, et feuilletait déjà les pages, sourire aux lèvres.

De l'autre côté de la table, Ginny avait déballé une très jolie écharpe multicolore qu'elle avait passé autours de son cou. Au même moment, l'écharpe se mit à luire légèrement et l'arc en ciel fixe se transforma en une sorte de nacre irisée qui ondulait doucement, créant une écharpe unique et superbe. Harry Ron et Hermione reconnurent la laine utilisée par Luna, et saluèrent son travail de charme sur l'objet.

La serdaigle par ailleurs avait ouvert son cadeau, pour révéler une simple tige de plante, racines visibles comme arrachées et feuilles légèrement tordues. Le but était sans doute d'humilier Luna, mais la jeune fille n'en fut pas le moins du monde affectée. Elle se retourna vers une autre 5ème année de serdaigle, comme si elle savait que le cadeau venait d'elle.

-Oh, une branche de valériane officinale. C'est très gentil d'y avoir penser, ça repousse les nargols, les elfes et les éléphants. Je vais pouvoir mieux dormir comme ça. Merci !

L'autre serdaigle eut la décence de rougir de honte d'être ainsi révélée pour sa cruauté. A la table des gryffondor, ceux qui avaient entendu étouffèrent des rires, et Ginny salua son amie.

Voyant que ces amis avaient tous déballés leurs cadeaux, Harry se pencha également sur son paquet. Il était très enthousiaste à l'idée de recevoir un cadeau, comme depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Lui qui avait passé son enfance sans en recevoir aucun, la simple vue du présent étiqueté à son nom le remplissait de joie. Il avait très envie de découvrir son contenu.

La boite était simple mais élégante, emballée dans du papier argenté et surmontée d'un ruban doré. Elle n'était pas vraiment grande, de la longueur de sa baguette peut-être, et d'une largeur semblable. Avec précaution, Harry tira sur le ruban qui se défit facilement.

Il découvrit alors une autre boite, de bonne facture et d'un bleu somptueux. Celle-ci était ornée de minuscules cristaux comme des étoiles formant une triade. Il s'agissait sans doute de l'emblème du fabricant, puisque sous ce symbole était indiqué en lettre fine « Pendle, depuis 1612 ». Plusieurs élèves autours d'Harry lâchèrent une exclamation surprise en voyant ledit logo.

-Ça vient de chez Pendle Witch !

-C'est une boutique célèbre !

-On dit qu'il faut passer commande des mois en avance ! Et je ne parle pas du prix…

Harry lui était intrigué. Qui avait pris la peine de lui trouver un cadeau aussi cher et aussi difficile à obtenir ? Il n'avait aucune idée quant à l'identité de la personne qui lui avait offert ce présent probablement onéreux. Il espérait que cela ne soit pas trop excentrique ou ridicule ou gênant. Et il aurait bien aimé savoir qui était son généreux père noël secret.

-Ouvre le ! suggéra Ron.

Harry acquiesça, et souleva délicatement le couvercle. Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur le fit cligner des yeux, et il sortit avec précaution le présent de sa boite.

Il s'agissait d'un étui à baguette comme il avait vu tant d'auror en porter. Pratique, l'objet s'attachait au bras ou à la ceinture, et permettait de ranger sa baguette lorsqu'on n'en faisait pas usage, tout en facilitant sa prise si l'occasion le demandant. Les sorciers duellistes y sont particulièrement attachés, et nul ne peut dénier son utilité. Après tout, garder sa baguette dans la poche de son jean cela ne peut durer qu'un temps pour un sorcier aguerri.

Cet étui-là cependant ne se limitait pas à un simple morceau de cuir. Pour commencer, il était fait en cuir de dragon, comme l'indiquait le petit message glissé dans le paquet, et cela déjà augmentait sa valeur : plus solide, plus durable, et plus cher. En y regardant de plus près, il était aussi possible de voir runes et enchantements multiples gravés sur l'étui. Les parties qui n'étaient pas en cuir mais en métal étaient aussi décorées. Somme toute, pléthore de sortilèges défensifs avaient été ajoutés, faisant de Harry la seule personne capable d'utiliser cet étui, et repoussant toute personne tentant de s'en emparer.

C'était un cadeau incroyablement pratique et bien pensé, et Harry se sentit soudainement très heureux. Son mystérieux bienfaiteur avait pensé à beaucoup de chose, et avoir été l'objet de telles attentions, même purement altruistes, lui réchauffait le cœur.

Personne à la table des gryffondor ne revendiqua avoir offert cet incroyable présent, aussi Harry n'était pas plus avancé quant à l'identité de son père noël secret. Il jeta un œil aux autres tables, mais personne ne semblait s'intéresser à lui, tout le monde occupé par son propre cadeau.

Colin Creevey nota dans son carnet ces nouvelles informations. « Etui à Baguette de chez Pendle Witch. Cher et bien pensé. Possible rival à Malfoy ? ». Distrait par son cadeau, de nouvelles lentilles pour son appareil, il en aurait presque oublié sa mission principale. Maintenant qu'il savait ce que Harry Potter avait reçu, il se retourna discrètement vers la table des serpentard.

Pansy Parkinson avait l'air ravi de son présent, une boite de chocolats français et une écharpe chic. Elle ne devait sans doute pas en attendre moins de la part de Blaise. Ce dernier avait reçu une sorte de boule de cristal noire qu'il regardait avec intérêt. Colin ne savait pas vraiment à quoi elle pouvait servir, aussi il ne s'y attarda pas. Crabble et Goyle eux dévoraient déjà les gâteaux qu'on leur avait offert.

Mais c'est Draco Malfoy qui l'intéressait, aussi est-ce sur lui qu'il reporta son attention, tendant l'oreille pour espérer saisir quelques mots.

Le présent qui était apparu devant Draco Malfoy était emballé dans un papier simple, mais de bonne facture. A côté de lui, ces amis avaient reçu des paquets similaires, ce qui ne révélait en rien l'identité de son père noël secret. Il s'y pencha plus longuement, essayant de déterminer s'il avait été emballé par magie ou à la main. Cela aurait pu lui indiquer si son expéditeur était né-moldu, quoique cela ne veuille plus dire grand-chose en 6ème année : tout le monde était capable d'emballer des cadeaux par magie.

Ne voyant pas d'informations utiles dans le paquet, il entreprit alors de le défaire. Il était curieux, comme beaucoup de serpentard, d'en connaitre le contenu. De nombreux élèves de sa table avait entrepris de comparer leurs cadeaux, se réjouissant de l'idée qu'un meilleur présent voulait dire une meilleure réputation. Car après tout pourquoi s'embêter à choisir un cadeau pour quelqu'un que l'on n'aime pas ?

C'était une sorte de jeu entre les serpentard, à celui qui aurait le cadeau le mieux pensé, le plus cher, le plus digne. C'était un défi un peu puéril, mais il fallait bien s'amuser. Draco aussi espérait secrètement gagner ce challenge. Pour le savoir, encore fallait-il qu'il découvre son présent.

Le papier cadeau laissa place à une boite pourpre d'une certaine élégance. Voilà qui s'annonçait bien pour Draco. Sa curiosité en était d'autant renforcée : en observant ces bords, il en conclut qu'elle était de grande qualité. Son père noël secret s'était probablement donné du mal.

L'avait-il fait à cause du nom des Malfoy ? Ou parce qu'il connaissait personnellement Draco ? Le serpentard avait du mal à imaginer qui pouvait avoir assez d'affection à son égard pour lui offrir un cadeau aussi couteux. Il se résigna à l'idée qu'il devait s'agir de quelqu'un qui voulait gagner les faveurs de sa famille sang pur. L'idée était d'autant plus étrange qu'à l'heure actuelle, et avec son père fugitif, le nom des Malfoy avait perdu en valeur.

Une lueur d'espoir que le cadeau ait été choisi pour lui, Draco Malfoy, et non sa famille, se ralluma.

Avec soin, il souleva le couvercle de la boite, pour révéler une pierre nacrée sur un tapis de velours noir. Non, pas exactement en réalité. La gemme semblait changer de couleur en permanence, luisant d'une faible lumière. Du blanc elle passa au vert, au bleu, à l'or, au rouge, et tout un spectre de couleur sans interruption.

Draco était intrigué : tout ça pour une pierre qui brille ? Il l'enfleura de sa main, et écarquilla les yeux, surpris, quand celle-ci disparut. Déconcerté, il retira sa main, et contempla ses doigts, aussi inchangés que quelques minutes plus tôt. Intéressé, il effleura à nouveau la gemme. Immédiatement, ce fut comme si sa main n'existait plus. Il la toucha de l'autre bras, et constata qu'elle était toujours là, juste invisible.

Une pierre aux couleurs changeantes qui permet à son propriétaire de disparaitre ? Draco regarda à nouveau la boite, presque déçu de ne pas trouver de mot qui le renseignerait sur son père noël secret. Car ce dernier venait de lui offrir une ophtalme, pierre incroyablement précieuse et difficile à trouver, tant elle est prisée par les sorciers du monde entier.

Qui donc offrait pareil présent au lieu de la garder pour lui ?

Etrangement, Draco n'avait presque pas envie de se vanter. C'était un objet si précieux… il se sentait flatté d'avoir reçu une telle pierre. Il y avait les avantages pratiques que se rendre invisible représente, mais également les pensées, l'attention, qui avait été portées à ce cadeau par son mystérieux expéditeur.

Blaise cependant ne s'embarrassa pas de tels sentiments.

\- « Pour se rendre invisible, dit Albert Le Grand, il ne faut que prendre la pierre qu'on nomme ophtalme. ». Joli cadeau Draco.

Zabini, qui s'était retourné vers son ami, avait rapidement saisi la nature du présent. Il essayait d'apparaitre malicieux, mais une pointe de surprise et d'admiration pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Et de la curiosité surtout.

-Qui te l'as offert ?

Draco haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je compte bien le découvrir.

De la table des gryffondors, Colin vit Malfoy et Zabini échanger quelques mots, avant que les autres serpentard ne se rapprochent du paquet et félicitent Malfoy. Pourquoi le féliciter alors qu'il venait simplement de recevoir un cadeau ? A moins que son contenu ne soit particulièrement attractif… ou romantique.

Que contenait donc le présent reçu par Draco ? Et qui l'avait offert ? Se pourrait-il que…

 _Zabini regarda du coin de l'œil son ami ouvrir son cadeau. La peau pâle du Prince prit rapidement une carnation tulipe. Il se précipita vers lui et regarda le contenu de la boite._

 _-Par Merlin ! Malfoy ! siffla-t-il, admiratif et hilare._

 _-Ferme là Blaise._

 _Rapidement d'autres serpentards virent rejoindre l'animation et mirent le nez dans le paquet._

 _-Hé bien, y'en a qui ne perdent pas de temps !_

 _-Oh, ça va être chaud ce soir._

 _D'autres se contentèrent de faussement gémir des « Chaleuur » ou « Oh oui ! »._

 _Pendant leurs petit numéros ridicules, Malfoy avait repris contenance et se contentait de les toiser avec un dédain certain. Quand il en eu assez, il lâcha :_

 _-Il faut bien qu'il y en ait un dans cette maison qui soit sexuellement actif. Ne soyez pas jaloux._

 _Des exclamations de rires mais aussi des protestations accueillirent sa remarque dont il n'était pas peu fier. Il savait que c'était un complexe pour de nombreux Serpentards et c'était avec plaisir qu'il leur rappelait._

 _-Actif t'en es sur ? répliqua Blaise sur un ton de moquerie._

 _Il sortit les menottes et accrocha Blaise au banc._

 _-Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais me soumettre, susurra-t-il faussement à son oreille pendant qu'il croisait le regard fiévreux du Survivant._

 _-En revanche ça…_

 _Il sortit une cravache en cuir souple et au manche légèrement flexible qu'il cloua sous le menton de son ami pour qu'il le regarde._

 _-…c'est ma tasse de thé._

 _Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire prédateur et darda son regard dans celui du Gryffondor qui l'observait de loin. Ce dernier détourna le regard, écarlate._

-Colin ? Tout va bien ? demanda Dennis à son frère.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux, comme pour retourner à la réalité. Puis son visage prit un air décidé, sa main tenant son appareil photo raffermissant sa prise.

-Je dois absolument enquêter.


	15. Chapitre 14: Noël

Chapitre 14 : Noël

La neige tombait doucement sur le Terrier. Encore endormi, Harry descendit avec Ron les marches de l'escalier jusqu'au salon. Molly Weasley était assise à table, tout comme Arthur et Ginny. Les jumeaux n'étaient pas encore là : occupés par leur boutique, ils ne devaient rentrer que le soir. De la même manière, Bill n'arriverait que dans l'après-midi. Quant au reste de la fratrie, elle ne sera malheureusement pas présente au repas de noël : Charlie toujours occupé par ses dragons, et Percy en froid avec le reste de sa famille.

On évitait de mentionner ce sujet douloureux.

A la place on dégustait le délicieux petit déjeuner préparé avec amour par madame Weasley. Buvant une tasse de café, Harry sortait finalement de sa transe. Il fit rouler son dos, et s'étira pour finir de se réveiller. Il prit son temps pour finir ses tartines : après tout il était en vacances, et il pouvait enfin se reposer.

Avec Ron et Ginny, ils passèrent la matinée à jouer au Quidditch. Puis Bill arriva finalement tard dans la matinée, surprenant ses parents par son arrivée précoce.

-J'ai réussis à conclure mon contrat avec les gobelins plus tôt, avait-il expliqué.

La famille avait été ravie d'entendre de ses nouvelles, et le déjeuner prit place dans la bonne humeur.

Au grand désespoir de Ron, une partie de l'après-midi fut passée à faire ses devoirs, sous l'impulsion de Ginny qui voulait vite s'en débarrasser pour être tranquille. Les deux garçons n'étaient pas aussi enthousiastes, mais ils comprenaient le raisonnement.

Alors qu'il peinait sur le devoir de potions, Harry se surprit une nouvelle fois à penser à Draco. Le serpentard l'aurait bien aidé. Et qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de la potion de ratatinage ! Un bon reducto était tout aussi efficace. Malfoy se serait empressé de prétendre le contraire, citant mille et une applications différentes de cette potion qu'un sortilège ne pouvait imiter. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Je ne vois pas où est l'humour dans ce devoir… râla Ron, la tête dans ses mains.

A côté de lui, Ginny pouffa comme si elle connaissait un secret que son frère ignorait. C'était un peu le cas.

-Ce n'est pas le cours de potion qui le fait sourire, ajouta-t-elle. Ron la regarda avec de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas.

-Ben c'est quoi alors ?

Ginny lâcha un soupir.

-Hermione a bien raison, tu as la sensibilité d'une petite cuillère…

-Hé !

-Mais on t'aime quand même, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Ron croisa les bras mais ne releva pas. Harry lui avait principalement ignoré l'échange, se demandant encore pourquoi il fallait couper les chenilles en tranches et pas en rondelles. Lui non plus n'était pas le plus observateur.

Les jumeaux arrivèrent finalement, et s'empressèrent de saluer tout le monde. Puis ils demandèrent à être mis au courant de toutes les nouvelles blagues qui étaient arrivée à Pouddlard.

-Un gui ensorcelé qui piège les gens tant qu'ils ne se sont pas embrassés ? arrêta Fred.

-Qui a eu l'idée ? continua George.

-On pourrait en faire une variante. Une version qui ne te laisse sortir que si tu t'es pris une claque…

-Il faut demander les droits au créateur original.

Ginny réfléchit un peu, avant de se rappeler le nom du poutsouffle qui avait lancé la tendance. Les jumeaux s'empressèrent de le noter sur un morceau de parchemin, avant de le ranger dans leur poche.

-Et vous avez été coincé ?

Ron fit la grimace en repensant aux évènements. Fred et George ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer, et de se lancer immédiatement sur le sujet.

-Allons Roninouchet…

-Avec quelle demoiselle a tu été coincé…

-Ou quel jeune homme…

-On ne juge pas…

-Pour faire cette tête ?

-C'était une première année ?

-C'était une serpentard ?

-C'était Rogue ?

-Ce n'était pas moi ! Interrompit Ron.

Les jumeaux se retournèrent vers leur sœur.

-Ce n'était pas moi non plus, se défendit-elle.

En voyant les regards des jumeaux tournés vers lui et celui de plein d'excuse d'un Ron embarrassé, Harry comprit à quel accident tout le monde pensait. Oh. Lorsque Draco et lui s'étaient… embrassés. Même si ça personne ne le savait encore.

-Alors Harry…

-On nous fait des cachotteries ?

Même si personne ne savait la vérité, le visage d'Harry était quand même très rouge. Parce que lui était au courant !

-Ce n'était rien ! Juste… je me suis retrouvé coincé sous le gui. C'était de votre faute d'ailleurs ! accusa Harry.

Fred et George secouèrent la tête avec un petit air supérieur.

-N'essaye pas de changer de sujet.

-On ne doute pas de l'implication de notre petite sœur

-et de notre petit frère

-Mais nous sommes des experts, se vanta Fred.

-tu ne nous distrairas pas, conclut George.

Un duel de regard commença, et la question était de savoir qui parlerait le premier. Ginny suivait la conversation avec intérêt, tandis que Ron s'écrasait pour faire oublier que c'était lui qui avait lancé le sujet. Le silence ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'Harry ne craque.

-Très bien ! J'étais coincé avec Draco ! avoua enfin Harry en croisant les bras sur son torse dans un geste défensif.

Les jumeaux affichèrent un visage faussement scandalisé, bouche grande ouverte à peine masquée par leur main.

-Olala, on utilise le prénom

-Et que pense le père Malfoy de cette relation ?

-J'espère au moins que ce baiser en valait la peine

-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

-Il n'a rien dit ! coupa Harry.

C'était vrai.

-Parce qu'on ne s'est pas embrassé !

Ça un petit peu moins.

-Comment vous vous en êtes sortis alors ? demandèrent les jumeaux.

-On a mis le feu au gui, reprit Harry.

La réponse sembla les satisfaire, puisqu'ils rebondirent immédiatement sur une méthode pour empêcher les petits malins comme Harry et Malfoy de s'échapper du gui. Harry lui resta rouge un petit moment, mais essayait de se reconcentrer sur l'échange en cours en intervenant de manière plus vocale que nécessaire.

La conversation se poursuivit, et lorsque Molly Weasley appela tous ces enfants (Harry compris) pour manger, Ginny et Fred étaient en plein débat sur la culture des groseilles à maquereau pour le commerce.

C'est une fois le repas finit qu'un grand-duc majestueux toqua à la fenêtre du Terrier.

-Quelqu'un attend-t-il du courrier ? demanda Molly.

Autours de la table, on secoua la tête. L'animal toqua une nouvelle fois, clairement impatient. Avec prudence, la matriarche ouvrit la fenêtre, baguette prête à l'usage. Sans attendre, le rapace s'envola, et déposa sa missive devant Harry. Puis il gagna le rebord de la fenêtre où les Weasley laissait justement des graines pour les coursiers.

Loin de rassurer, le fait que la lettre soit adressée à Harry ne fit que renforcer la méfiance de ceux présent. Avec précaution, Bill jeta quelques sortilèges de détection sur le parchemin. Harry en profita pour mieux observer l'enveloppe.

Elle était en parchemin de bonne qualité, comme beaucoup d'autres, et paraissait tout à fait banale. L'adresse était écrite à la plume d'une main souple et élégante, et semblait familière à Harry sans qu'il ne parvienne à se souvenir où il l'avait déjà vu. Le sceau qui fermait le courrier était argent, et le motif appliqué ressemblait fort à un dragon : se pouvait-il que… ?

-Aucun sort, annonça Bill.

Harry s'empressa alors d'attraper l'enveloppe pour identifier son envoyeur. Avec précaution, il retira le cachet de cire pour en sortir une lettre et une photographie. Autours de la table chacun observait ses faits et gestes avec attention.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage d'Harry, et l'atmosphère pesante s'allégea immédiatement. La curiosité pointa alors le bout de son nez.

-Qui t'as envoyé cette lettre ? demanda Molly Weasley de manière peu subtile. Elle était néanmoins ravie de voir le jeune homme aussi enchanté.

Le visage d'Harry s'empourpra.

-Oh euh… un ami. De Pouddlard.

-Vraiment, qui ça ? poussa la matriarche.

-Personne ! Enfin ce n'est pas important. Enfin si mais non. Rien de dangereux promis ! peina Harry. Je reviens je vais aux toilettes !

Et il se leva prestement pour foncer à l'étage.

A table, on était plus qu'interloqué par son comportement.

-J'ai manqué un épisode ? demanda Bill.

Ginny, elle, avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle était observatrice, et connaissait bien les rumeurs. Ce n'était pas difficile d'imaginer ce qui mettait Harry dans cet état. Les jumeaux comprirent bien vite à leur tour, et ne se retinrent pas de commenter comme des grands frères embarrassants.

-Petit Harry a eu le coup de fouuuudre !

-Dis-nous Ginny…

-Toi qui adore ce genre d'histoires…

-Qui pourrait bien être l'objet de telles attention…

-De la part de notre cher Survivant ?

La compréhension se lit alors sur le visage de Ron. Il se tourna vers sa sœur, visage grimaçant.

-Tu veux dire que … ?

Ginny hocha la tête.

Ron grogna.

Les jumeaux rirent.

-Disons que ces derniers temps, une certaine rumeur parcourt les couloirs de Pouddlard… commença la demoiselle.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus à table ceci dit, et surtout pas face à sa mère. Aucune chance qu'elle ne parvienne à retenir sa langue, et Harry serait alors mit au courant. Ce qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter. A la place, elle se demanda encore ce que pouvait contenir la missive que Draco avait envoyé à Harry.

 _Harry s'enferma dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron, le cœur battant. Son souffle était court, et ses joues rouges, alors qu'il relisait la missive envoyée par son prince._

 _« A toi mon âme sœur,_

 _Tes yeux verts m'ont séduit._

 _A toi qui détient mon cœur,_

 _Et qui partage mes nuits._

 _Je rêve chaque jour de ta peau,_

 _Et de la douceur de tes lèvres_

 _Je trace la courbe de ton dos_

 _Dans chaque travail d'orfèvre_

 _Car ça a toujours été toi_

 _Cette passion qui me tient_

 _Je suis un fou qui se noie_

 _Et à jamais je te reviens. »_

 _Le contenu de la lettre rallumait encore la passion dans son cœur, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Draco lui susurrer ces mots à l'oreille, de sa voix suave et profonde. Il pouvait presque sentir ses mains sur ses hanches, son torse contre son dos…_

 _La photo qui accompagnait la lettre n'éteignait en rien le feu qui s'attisait en Harry. Draco le regardait, son regard gris-bleu fixé sur lui, demi-sourire aux lèvres. On y lisait le désir, la passion, une animalité qui ne ressortait que dans leur intimité. Harry en avait des frissons. Les muscles élancés et dévoilés rien que pour lui n'arrangeait rien. Le prince des serpentard était allongé, invitant à s'approcher, comme un prédateur attendant sa proie, prêt à la dévorer. Harry voulait courir et s'offrir à lui, lui tendre son cou pour qu'il le marque de baisers._

 _Refermant la porte derrière lui, Harry ne tint plus. Lentement, sensuellement, il passa la main sur son corps, pensant à Draco, regardant sa photo, l'imaginant avec lui… Plus bas, plus bas…_

« Harry chéri ? Tu veux du pudding pour le dessert ? »

Le gryffondor reposa la lettre de Draco lui indiquant que ces vacances se passaient bien, ainsi que la photo du manoir d'été sous la neige. Draco posait avec sa mère, et saluait la caméra. Il paraissait heureux, loin des ténèbres de Londres. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Si seulement cela pouvait durer.


End file.
